Rest My Little Wolf
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: After everything Loki still has work to do. Much more than he'd thought. His old pack s calling him but an attack leaves him with no other option but to push himself past him limits, and possibly to his end. Can Loki survive a doom of his own makeing? Or will Brynjolf lose his love agian, this time forever? Sequle to I Dream Of Only You My Dovah, Smut and m/m don't like don't read.
1. Plans and Such

A/N: So I got two people agreeing a fluffy sequel would be great so here it is! This will focus on Loki and Brynjolf's relationship around the time they become Nightingales and kill Mercer. So everyone who has said Mercer is a slime ball gets to read about his demise! Wahaha! Have fun reading and remember I can't be held responsible for injuries sustained while buckled into this ride.

Title:

You're Not Going Anywhere

Chapter One: Plans and Such

(Loki's home Honeyside right after Loki dragged Brynjolf there)

Loki would have been happy to stay in bed half on top of Brynjolf with a strong tanned arm wrapped around his waist. It was one of the few times he'd felt safe and content in the last five years or more. But Loki knew that someone would need to go and investigate Mercer's house to try and find where the traitor had fled.

"I'll be back soon." Loki whispered to Brynjolf as he got up careful not to stretch the wound wrong. Brynjolf sat up and grabbed Loki's arms, just before he could stand from the bed.

"Loki…" Brynjolf's voice faded and he guided Loki to turn back to him just to press a possessive and dominating kiss to Loki's lips. Brynjolf said all he needed to with that one action, and left Loki a breathless panting mess. Loki flushed when he felt Brynjolf's hands drift down his sides just to tease.

"I promise." Loki answered the silent request and gave Brynjolf a quick nip to the corner of his lips, smirking when Brynjolf flopped down onto the bed with a groan. Loki knew the man would be waiting for him when he returned to the Cistern.

Loki got dressed in a lose pair of pants and a plain white undershirt, before pulling on his Thieves Guild armor. He grabbed his black leather belt that still had the twin Ebony blades, also grabbing his Daedric bow. He turned back to find Brynjolf wearing his black Guild armor with his hood lowered.

Loki walked over to the man he'd dreamt of for so long, wanting one more kiss before leaving for Mercer's house. Brynjolf grinned at the longing gaze he was receiving, but refused to give Loki what he wanted. Keeping a step away from the man as he was pursued, but then Loki stopped and gave a grin of his own.

"If I can't get another kiss how about I get a bite hmm?" Loki asked cocking his hips, and baring his neck, that already sported a bruise. Brynjolf almost groaned again, Loki had him trapped, and he liked it far too much.

"When you get back," Brynjolf answered, holding himself back just barely, "I'll do what ever you want to your body. But you have to come back in one piece." Loki's whine made the elder Thief smirk in victory. He'd won, and both men knew it. Loki stretched one more time before heading out of the house Brynjolf trialing him before they split up to take care of their separate ways. Loki headed to Mercer's back fence, and Brynjolf slipped into the grave yard then into the Cistern.

Loki quickly looked around, and when he knew no one was looking he picked the fences lock, then snuck up behind, Vald and quickly stabbed him in the back, effectively killing the pig. Hiding the body in the bushes, Loki drew his bow and aimed an arrow at the mechanism and fired, happy when the ramp fell down.

Slipping into the house he found nothing but a few sell swords, after killing them he searched the whole house over, finding nothing. Until, he opened the last wardrobe to reveal a false back board that lead into another section of the house.

He had to use all the skills he'd acquired over his twenty years to get through Mercer's traps unharmed. He finally arrived in a room that had a display case, table, a chest, and one book shelf. Looking trough everything he found a blade marked Chillrend, a bowl containing some gems, the Grey Fox bust as well as plans that pointed to where Mercer most likely was.

"The Guild will want to see this." Loki muttered, pocketing the gems and grabbing the bust and plans as well as tying the new blade to his belt. Loki began to walk deeper only to run into one last trap that caught him totally off guard.

Loki threw himself to the ground to avoid the swinging axes that had flown from no where, but to late to avoid a slash across his lower thigh, luckily not a deep or serious wound.

"Damn it!" Loki hissed crawling inch by inch to the end of the tunnel, only to end up in the rat way. Loki blinked as he stood after falling through the hole into an area of the rat way he knew well. Kneeling he took a look at his gash, he let out a sigh of relief when he realized he'd be able to heal it him self, unlike the wound in his side. A golden glow swirled around Loki's hand as he healed the slash, the wound closed and he let out a soft relieved sigh.

"How am I going to explain that nasty little cut in my armor? Shit." Loki muttered to himself getting up and heading into the Flagon then into the Cistern where the guild greeted him with open arms.

"So what did you find?" Brynjolf asked, looking Loki over for any injury, spotting the slash in the lower section of his leg armor. Loki handed over the plans and walked over to the nearby Delvin.

"Hey Delvin, know anything about this?" Loki asked holding up the Grey Fox bust. He smiled when Delvin bought it off him, pocketing the money, and heading back to a slightly more than a little angry Brynjolf.

"He's going after he Eyes of the Falmer. Gallus's pet project, this is just putting salt in a wound, it's a bloody insult to the Guild." Brynjolf, was pissed and Loki could tell, It set him on edge, he had no idea what to do, he didn't want a repeat of the last snap Brynjolf had. Loki edged back slightly, not wanting to hurt Brynjolf in any way, but self preservation was also high on his agenda. Brynjolf saw out of the corner of his eye that Loki had edged away, and he sighed and looked up at the other man.

"Sorry." Loki muttered, staying where he was and giving Bynjolf an apologetic look. He did feel guilty but he also worried that it would be the thing to set Brynjolf on the edge.

"Its fine, Loki, I'm not going to snap. Yet." Brynjolf's voice had dropped to a low and deadly rumble. Loki recognized the tone from when the man had greeted Karliah with his fur bristling and teeth bared. A shiver ran up Loki's spine as a heated gaze settled on him, those eyes could do so much to Loki.

"So what are we going to do next?" Loki asked, trying desperately not to say something he really wanted to do next. His face was heating up and he knew Brynjolf was laughing at him, maybe not aloud, but he was laughing alright.

"I've spoken to Karliah, she's forgiven the Guild for everything and she even joined back up with us. She asked when you got back to talk to us so come on." Brynjolf said a soft grin on his lips. He lead them to the center of the Cistern, where Karliah waited, trying not to smile at the way Loki followed Brynjolf, it reminded her so much of her and Gallus.

"So, Lass what's this about?" Brynjolf asked, eager to find Mercer and make him pay. Loki was rocking back and forth on his feet wanting to be on the hunt, to track Mercer and put an end to his miserable life. Karliah noticed an amber splash in Loki's eyes, but with a second quick glance noticed it was gone, and Loki was now standing perfectly still.

"Mercer is a Nightingale, so we won't stand a chance on our own. However I have a plan that might give us the edge we need. Meet me at the standing stone just outside the Southwest Gate to Riften. "Karliah said still wondering about the amber she'd seen in Loki's eyes, and why it had seemed to disappear only after he'd stilled.

"I have to do something before I can meet you two there. I'll catch up." Bryjolf said walking to the desk to do what he needed to do. Loki shifted again and Karliah swore she saw the same amber color appear in Loki's eyes again, only to vanish. Maybe it was the light? She wondered, but surely Loki would have said something about… No she was troubling herself over nothing.

Loki gave her an uneasy smile, and gestured toward the coffin exit that would lead out of the Cistern and into the light of two full moons. Loki walked next to Karliah, and he could sense her unease, and knew why she was unsettled. He glanced up to the moons as he emerged from the fake coffin.

The graveyard was as peaceful as it had been the last times he'd visited. The bright glow of the nightshade had brightened as the flowers bloomed to their full potential. Their bright glow illuminated their black leaves, making them look almost silver the grave stones looking like carved ghosts in the pale dancing mist. Loki closed his eyes as content and peaceful sigh escaped his lips, letting the lunar rays dance about him.

Karliah now stood behind him, his black cloak giving him an almost, mysterious and dark lordly appeal. His blond hair caught the moons rays and made it shine silver, and his emerald eyes shone as if fires burned behind them, almost glowing in the dark, his pale skin making him seem like a Daedric Lord of Night and Shadow.

"You suspect that I'm a wolf?" Loki asked, although he already knew what her answer would be. Karliah stood and her hand settled on her hidden dagger, no sure if Loki would attack her.

"I suspect it. Your eyes, they flashed amber, twice." Karliah's answer made Loki nod, she saw him turn to her and smile, his easy going nature coming to the forefront. But for a second she thought she saw the amber glitter return.

"If I am then I'm not a wild mindless savage, if I'm not then you were seeing things. Which do you want to believe? What will you do?" Loki looked at her levelly, straight in the eyes, he could smell the damp fear in the air, and his wolf instincts were slamming into the front of his mind howling to be set free. Karliah looked back, she didn't show her fear, which made it that, much easier for Loki to hold his instinct in check.

"I want to believe I have no reason to defend myself against you." Karliah answered, her hand flexing around the daggers hilt. Loki gave her a soft smile, his emerald eyes shining in an almost animalistic way before they returned to their guarded attentive searching look.

"Then you have no reason to fear me." The simple reply caught Karliah off guard she had expected Loki to at the vary least go on to explain if he was or was not a werewolf. Loki turned and headed out of the nearby gates heading for the strange standing stone that sat near the lake.

Loki had walked with Karliah all the way to the standing stone, undisturbed. When they got there Loki just leaned against he large stone, and settled down to wait. Karliah stood with her arms crossed eyes scanning the path for movement. And so they waited.

When Brynjolf arrived Loki jumped up and ran to the other Nord, kissing him quickly before pulling away, embarrassed he'd acted in such a way. Brynjolf grinned, knowing he' been missed, he pulled Loki back to him and kissed him hard, pouring his possessiveness and lust into the scorching kiss. Pulling back to let them both breathe Brynjolf noted the dazed look in Loki's eyes and could tell the man was completely take off guard.

"We cam here to get our edge on Mercer." Karliah sighed when Loki blinked in surprise. He had the decency to blush when he remembered she'd been standing there. Brynjolf just looked at her and waited. "We need to prepare and meet Mercer on equal footing. Follow me I'll explain on the way." She moved toward the rock face and slowly a secret door was revealed, having dealt with things like these Loki and Brynjolf were impressed but not totally shocked.

Going down the entered a chamber with a bridge over a small stream, and further in they came to a room with three stones marked with a bird symbol, Loki had come to understand was the Symbol of the Nightingales. Loki had listened attentively to Karliah and Brynjolf as their propose for being in Nightingale Hall was revealed.

"Dawn your Nightingale armor, then well begin your eternity into the entry Nightingales." Karliah said, walking to one of the stones in the room they'd stopped in. After equipping the new armor, Loki had the time to admire the craftsmanship on the armor as well as the quality, it had to be some of the best armor he'd seen in a while, and he'd not been near a forge with the time to use it in months! He couldn't help ogling over the excellent armor. Brynjolf chuckled and brought him from his little escapade into his own world.

"Are you certain you're not half Orc?" Brynjolf joked, shaking his head at Loki's awe filled eyes. Loki just laughed at him and shook his head.

"Let's get this over with." Loki said calming from his laughter. Breathing deep, knowing if he'd heard Karliah right, he'd be selling his soul to yet another Daedric Prince. Loki found him self praying to all the Divines he would be shown mercy in his death. Loki walked to the spot he was directed, the Nightingale Armor masking the sadness his heart was weighted with, he knew he was letting his tears fall, if he found no cure, he'd lose Brynjolf.

"I call you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow." Karliah said while kneeling, her voice echoing and all of a sudden, a deep purple and blue orb appeared, engulfing the lower platform, Loki stood in awe of the power he could feel radiating from the Daedra.

"Ah, Karliah I wondered when I'd hear from you again. Lose something did we?" The orb answered the call. The voice sounded bemused and uncaring, Loki wondered if the Vigil had a better idea than he'd originally thought, but he knew their hatred was fueled by nothing but bloodlust and disillusion.

Karliah had settled their deal, and Nocturnal was pleased by the two new souls, Loki wanted to vomit. He wasn't ever going to ever have any peace would he? Watching the orb, for a second he thought he heard a whisper.

"Little wolf, your pack hunts you, find them and your souls salvation, little wolf. Hear their howls and answer to the moon children's call. Cower not in the shadows." And with that the Daedric Lord Nocturnal vanished. Loki blinked, he knew, in his gut he was the only one to hear Nocturnal beckon him to find the Companions and run with the pack once more.

Loki blinked as images of Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor and Aela swirled in his mind, all of them drinking to their victories, then Mourning for Skjor's passing. The pain in his chest nearly made him fall to his knees. He missed them all so much. Then he remembered seeing Kodlak. After the attack bursting into the doors only to be meet with the dead body of yet another dear friend. The accusing looks he saw when he looked everyone in the eyes, he knew it was his fault. He should have been there to protect Kodlak, he should never have killed so many Silverhand. It was all his fault, so after retrieving the shards of Wuuthrad with Vilkas he'd watched them light Kodlak's funeral fire he fled, not wishing to see those accusations shining again in the eyes of his family.

Now he was told to return to them. It was time to vomit. Running to the doors Loki ran out of the Hall and into the trees, holding onto the bark he removed the cowl and hood, letting his stomach empty it's contents. He couldn't face them, not after what he'd done.

He couldn't hear, Brynjolf creep up behind him as he dry retched, Loki hadn't eaten much. Brynjolf's hand rubbing Loki's back made the sick man jump, his head snapped up and whipped to the side to look over his shoulder meeting with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter, Loki?" Brynjolf asked rubbing circles into Loki's shaking back, the blond Nord just looked scared and panicked.

"I can't! Not after everything that's happened if I go back they'll hate me just as much as when I left! It's my fault! He's gone, and it's entirely my fault!" Loki had sat back and his hands were shaking horribly they clapped together to only seconds later be apart again, flying around the panicked blond. Brynjolf had never seen him this worked up.

"Whoa, Loki, slow down, and explain what your talking about." Brynjolf said calmly, his hands grabbing the flailing arms and pinning them to Loki's heaving sides. Loki's emerald eyes were dilated with fear and the pale skin had lost any tone it held. Loki was shaking and tears had finally broken his mask, they pored down his face. Loki looked Brynjolf in the eyes, and stopped shaking he nodded, and took a few deep breaths, before sitting in the grass, on the other side of the tree from his tiny puddle.

"Before I came to Riften, I was in the Companions, well I rose quickly into the inner circle. " Loki looked down and for a split second Brynjolf saw shame and guilt pass through those emerald eyes. Loki looked up, running a hand over his face to push back the lose hair out of his face, then continued, "You see Kodlak, our Harbinger, noticed me going out of my way to attack a group that had a burning hate for us, I'd been going out and attacking them because I felt the need to, they'd killed one of us, and I felt I had an obligation to kill every one of those bastards. It was my fault they got Skjor I hadn't been fast enough. I was such a bloody fool!" Loki cried burying his face in his hands, his whole frame beginning to shake again.

Brynjolf was shocked when Loki had said he was a soldier he'd just thought the war, not the Companions as well. Then Loki going on to explain that he'd been one of their best, there was a lot he'd have to learn about his Dovahkiin. Loki felt like he was going to puke again, but he kept him self from going through another bought of dry heaves. They were painful, nothing he couldn't deal with, but still he'd rather avoid them.

"Loki I'm sure you tried your hardest, it's not your fault things were out of your control." Brynjolf tried to comfort he man, but as he'd said before he wasn't the best at such things. Loki just laughed; it wasn't one that Brynjolf would like to hear again, he knew Loki was laughing at himself.

"Yeah, sure, but it was my choice to go through with it! I could have turned down the offer, then maybe things would be different, I would have stayed with the family, no death, well in due time but not this." Loki said his voice self mocking as his hands gestured to an image only he could see.

Brynjolf knew Loki didn't mean that he hated everything the choice had brought about, but still felt a little cut by the words. Loki had looked up just in time to see the flash of pain in the other's eyes and flinched, knowing how the words had sounded.

"I'm sorry, Bryn, I didn't mean it like I hate all the things that have happened, I love the Guild, and I love you, I just wish I could fix what happened." Loki said hanging his head and letting his whole body slump back into the tree. Brynjolf just patted his shoulder, and sat next to him.

"We always do, Loki, but if you can't look away from the past, you can never see your future." Brynjolf said sliding his arms around Loki's waist and pulling him into his lap. Loki blushed a dark shade of pink.

"I guess your right. Well as I said Kodlak had seen how my anger was effecting me, and called me back to do a special job, but when I returned the group that I'd been waging a small war against had attacked." Loki trialed off his eyes becoming distant and glassy as he again recalled the night Kodlak Whitemane had joined the Honored Dead.

Blinking Loki came back to the present and shook his head before continuing, "I raced up the steps to Jorrvaskr and burst in, but it was already over, the remaining attackers had fled. Kodlak laid on the ground dead, Vilkas walked up to me, I told him I'd been on an important job for Kodlak, he replied that he hoped it had been important. They had stolen the shards of Wuuthrad, so Vilkas and I had gone to their fort and made sure we wiped every last one of them there from the face of Tamriel." Loki actually laughed at that, he leaned into Brynjolf, reassuring himself the man was still there.

"After we returned I gave the shards to Eorlund, who asked I recover the finale shard the Kodlak kept in his room. After doing this I watched them Light Kodlaks pyre on the Skyforge before fleeing not wishing to see the silent accusations that haunted their eyes." Loki finished, hearing Karliah's foot steps, he looked up and nodded to her he stood, and gave a grim smile, "Well that's enough about me, where do we go to now? My eagerness foe Mercer's demise is growing by the second." Loki held out a hand for Brynjolf, helping the man up trying to get the fear of confronting his lost pack from his mind.

"Irkngthand, that's were the eyes are, so that's where Mercer will be." Brynjolf stated, his anger flashed in his eyes but Loki knew who would be the receiving end of it. Loki sighed before begin to walk back to the city.

"Where are you going Loki?" Brynjolf asked watching him walk away. Loki just waved an arm to the city.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I have food besides cabbage and bread! Besides the area that ruin is happens to be is bloody freezing!" Loki called over his shoulder. Brynjolf chuckled before following the man, Karliah close behind.

After stocking up on supplies, the group headed out to the stables to get their horses and start the long ride to the Dwarven ruins. The occasional saber cat or wolf hurling themselves at the thieves, but nothing the group couldn't handle. Soon they stood down the road from the grand ruins.

"Let's make Mercer pay his price." Loki stated before dismounting Shadowmane. The others followed suit and they mentally prepared them selves as they headed up the road to the end of Mercer's trial, and hopefully Mercer's life as well. .

A/N: hope you like chapter One and as you recall in I dream Of Only You My Dovah, Loki states something about shadow and blood, so if you know what I'm talking about I'll be incredibly impressed. If you can quote it in your review it'll make my day.

Emerald,Out!


	2. Mercer's Demise

A/N: I actually got caught up in another Skyrim story so forgive the delay, vary sorry. So anyway nothing important to say I guess so on with the story! Just to clear things up, Bryn is short for Brynjolf, you pronounce it the same the Bryn in Brynjolf.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Two: Mercer's Demise

(Irkngthand Loki and the other's just got there)

After clearing out the Bandit camp that lay in front of the Grand Ruins, Loki, Brynjolf, and Karliah slowly climbed up the ramps and stepped into the first room. Loki looked at the dead corpses laid around mostly on their bed rolls, some seemed to have tried to put up a fight but it was obvious who the victor had been. Loki just edged around the dead bodies, looking at their belts to see if any had some gold on them. None of the bandits had gold. Loki looked at the dead then looked at the passage leading down into the ruins.

"Shall we?" Loki asked, gesturing toward the passage, giving his companions time to group together before they delved deeper into the crumbling maze of passages. Loki had his blades at the ready, twirling them as they walked the empty halls. Brynjolf's hands were resting on his daggers, ready for any threat that might show, and Karliah walked with her bow drawn ready to notch an arrow and fire at any given moment. To say the least the whole group was ready for any horrors that lurked in the inky shadows of the ruins.

After only meeting little resistance, a few active machines, they came to a almost balcony that looked out over another part of the abandoned decrepit city. Karliah stopped and moved to the grate like wall that separated them from the wide cavern beyond.

"It's Mercer!" She hissed, glaring through the fence of dwarfish meatle. Loki tightened his hold on his blades, wanting to dive down there and rip the man to shreds. Loki closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath through his nose, but flashes of everything that Mercer had said flashed behind his eyelids.

Loki was frozen in horror, as he relived that moment when he'd been helpless to defend himself from Mercer's blade. He must have made a noise, or twitched, because the next ting he knew he could hear a voice that made his whole body feel shivers of warmth.

"Loki, are you alright?" Brynjolf asked resting his hands on Loki's shivering fame. Loki just looked down, away from Brynjolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Mercer just needs to die. Quickly." Loki said not meeting Brynjolf's eyes, he couldn't not after showing such weakness. His wolf growled in disappointment at the amount of weakness he was showing, Loki hissed right back at it in his head. Slowly he drew in a breath, held it then let it free.

"We can't get down there through this grate, but it's like he's toying with us." Karliah hissed still facing the Dwarven metal fence, not having seen Loki's little episode. Loki looked at her then the tunnel leading out of the little enclosed balcony.

"Our path is set, and the destination lies before us." Loki said, gesturing toward the tunnel before walking up to it and walking down into its dimly lit abyss. They came to a room the held a few dead Falmer, and in a side room Loki found a carved message.

"One step ahead, - Mercer." Loki muttered he glowered at it as he looked at the already looted chests, but he'd picked up the gold from the dad ruin lurker as well as the hidden bag. Loki walked out of the room and further into the ruins, wanting to catch up with Mercer before the bastard even had the chance to escape.

Brynjolf and Karliah shared a concerned look as they heard Loki snarl and quickly walk off, further into the ruin. Following him they came to a room with a colossus that Loki fired at, when the machine activated it killed most of the Falmer down there, the Group of Nightingales finished the rest.

After a few trials the came to the door that had to lead to the last bit of their quest. Loki stopped short of opening it, his hand freezing on the handle. He couldn't do it.

He was scared, there was a little voice telling him if he did this the whole group would be dead. His eyes were glued to his hand, but that wasn't what they saw, he remembered the sick glee shining from Mercer's eyes as he stabbed Loki and left him for dead. This time Loki would be dead.

"Loki? Loki, you alright?" Brynjolf asked going top try to turn Loki around, but Karliah stopped him, she knew Loki wouldn't react sanely. She knew what Loki was going through she'd seen it before, gone through it before. Brynjolf glared but stayed where he was letting Loki fade out of his trance.

"I don't think I can do this." Loki stated looking at his hand that he couldn't will to push the door open. He heard movement behind him and tensed, thinking he was going to get hit.

"You can. I've only known you for a short while and I think, no, I know you can do this Loki." Karliah stated walking up to place a hand on Loki's left shoulder.

"She's right Lad." Brynjolf stated coming up to place his hand on Loki's before continuing, "You're the best damn thief to ever walk into the Guild, even Gallus would be impressed." Brynjolf's voice was the stone that pinned Loki to earth, and finally cleared his thoughts. A soft smile broke through his cold mask.

"Forgive me, my friends. Let's go kick some traitor's ass." Loki stated pushing open the door and rushing into the last few trails that separated them, from Mercer, and the final confrontation. Loki took his bow out and shot at the Falmer, easily taking them out from a distance, and not getting in the way of Brynjolf's slashing blades. Karliah was impressed by Loki's skill with a bow; she'd though he was only one for blades. When they'd cleared the last Falmer away, Loki was beginning to look sick.

"Are you alright?" The violet eyes screamed uneasy concern, not sure if she should start investing in silver arrows. Loki looked at her as he leaned against a wall, and his eyes flashed a threatening shade of amber.

"Fine. Just… I don't do good underground for extended periods." He said relaxing against the cold stone trying to calm his inner wolf that was pulling at the end of its chain, which was causing Loki extreme pain, and making him want to hurl. Brynjolf noted his heavy breathing, and the fact one hand was pushing at his chest.

"You sure that's the reason Loki, it looks like your about to have a heart attack." Brynjolf stated his worry rising even further than it had been. Loki managed a weak smile.

"No, I'm fine; really, I just don't do good underground." Loki stated pulling him self together and standing, still keeping his hand on the wall before taking a deep breath and looking at what they all guessed to be the final door. After all the things they'd gathered, they knew how badly the Dwarves treated the Falmer. They were all a bit sick of the ruins, considering they were more of a glorified torture chamber.

After opening the door once Loki pulled his beast back from the end of its chain they came face to face with Mercer. Loki heard Karliah say something, but he wasn't listening he was petrified and not wanting to move.

"Karliah, when are you ever going to learn you can't get the drop on me?" Mercer cackled and Loki began to shake wanting to back up, but also wanting to rush forward. He was two halves, and his mind and body were at odds about which side to chose. Mercer hopped down after picking up the two massive jewels he turned to them and smiled wickedly.

Loki felt the earth shake, "Get back!" He shouted as the front of the platform they were on began to fall down, and Loki was caught right on the top of the landslide. Falling down on the chunk of rock Loki was able to keep him self straight, but other falling debris fell on top of him, luckily not anything heavy.

Loki stood, the debris slipping off his shoulders, he gave a soft grunt as he pushed a larger stone away from his side. When he stood he saw Mercer as he jumped down, landing in the shallow water. His hands settled on his Ebony Blades, and he couldn't restrain the growl that slipped past his bared teeth.

"Well, well, just as I thought, you really are a dog! I knew from the first time we meet that one of us would be at the end of a blade, but we aren't so different, you and I are both thieves, we steal, admit it, this isn't for anything but the reward." Mercer sneered at Loki whose eyes narrowed into flashing Amber slits.

"Oh, but there is a difference Mercer," Loki snarled back, his voice taking on a low rumbling tone of rage, "I'm a Thief of Honor, while your-"Loki was cut off by Mercer's cackles, Loki ground his teeth together to resist his wolf's pull.

"A Thief of Honor? There's no such thing, we steal, where's the honor in that, Nord?" Mercer's shrill comeback finally snapped Loki from his resolve to let Mercer strike first.

"You were right," Loki said taking a menacing step forward, "One of us will meet an end, but I can tell you I shall not give in so easily," Loki drew his blades next. "You'll meet your end today Mercer or my name is not Loki Stormblade!" With that, Loki leap for the Man in front of him, his blades coming out in a clean sweep, but Mercer had vanished. Loki suspected as much, he'd know the man could use invisibility, but he was a fool to think that would save him.

"Then the die is cats and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!" Mercer cackled from behind Loki who spun and slashed at the air, not wanting Mercer to get a lucky hit. Sadly enough, Loki managed to nick Mercer's arm, ending his invisibility. Loki saw a red mist swim around Karliah and Byrnjolf, who proceeded to attack each other, they both let out load cries of protest each realizing what was going on.

"Kill him before he get's one of us killed, Loki!" Karliah called, battling feebly against Brynjolf who was better with a blade. Loki snapped his eyes back to Mercer who had his blade arching down toward him, Loki took a quick step back and brought up his blades, not wishing to get his shoulder hacked in half. He focused him self on the dance of death between him and Mercer knowing if he worried over the two locked in forced combat he'd soon lay in his own blood again.

He tried not to lose focus as he heard different noises of pain echo off the walls, he fought Mercer each step matched by one of his own, and they were locked into a bloody battle, no war. They were matched, now all it would take was a slip up and it would decide the final victor. Mercer made one, he tried to deal a high blow by arching up his blade which left his side open for Loki's waiting sword. Slipping through the gap of defense, Loki stabbed into the weak point, only to feel Mercer's own dagger's bite.

"You've dishonored your self as both thief and Nightingale, may the Divines and Nocturnal spit on your soul in the void." Loki hissed as he with drew his blade and did a quick spin arching his blades down, cleanly cutting off Mercer's head, as it rolled across the floor a look of utter shock painted over it's features, Loki fell to his knees, the dagger in his side finally making it's self known. He crawled forward a foot to look through Mercer's bag, he found the eyes and gold he also took Mercer's blade, and key to the vault, he took everything. Just like Mercer had.

Brynjolf jumped down and rushed over to Loki each step sending up a spray of water. Karliah tried the door up on the platform noting it was locked, they'd need to find another way out, but was there one? Karliah jumped down and walked up to Loki and Brynjolf.

"The doors locked." She said and as if on cue, bits of the ceiling collapsed, and Water began pouring into the cavern, Loki didn't want to show it yet but he was beginning to panic, as the water level began to rise at a rapid pace.

"We need to get to higher… ground." He said his voice fading in and out as his wound was stretched painfully as he pulled the dagger out. He could heal the wound but he'd need to be somewhere safe on higher ground. Brynjolf helped him up, and guided him up the steps quickly, Loki was able to cast a simple healing spell that would stop the bleeding, but that was all he could do for it now, the water had almost reached them.

Looking up Loki spotted a hole in the cavern roof, water wasn't pouring in which might be a bad thing, but it was all they had to go on.

"Look at that, it might be an escape." Loki murmured, wincing as his wound flared with pain, he'd lost a good deal of blood while struggling to walk up the steps, and now, water, that could easily infect the wound, and was ice cold was surrounding them. Loki had no doubts that he'd probably die, even with his natural resistance to cold.

"It's our only option rig-" Karliah was cut off as a new stream of water came down, right on top of Loki, who was thrown to the ground, under about two feet of water, the current pushing him deeper down, toward the feet of the Snow Elf Statue.

Brynjolf dived into the frosty water, grabbing hold of the unconscious Nord who'd possibly swallowed a few mouthfuls of the murky water. When Brynjolf broke the surface of the water with Loki in tow, the water was waist deep from the small high spot they'd run too, Karliah was have troubles keeping standing by the torrent of pouring water.

"Is he alright?" Karliah called, spotting the struggling Nord, who nodded as he struggled to keep Loki's head above the water, he noticed the small red streaks in the water and wanted to scream. He knew Loki now had two wounds, both on the same side, and both were possibly open again. Next thing he knew Karliah was there, looping an arm around Loki to help keep his head above the water.

"If we drown, were going to drown together, damn it." She said her soft chuckle the result of the nervousness she felt, there was a possibility that they'd gotten the key but failed any way. Oh how cruel the irony. She found herself praying to Nocturnal that their luck would hold for just a while longer.

"If we die, I'm kicking Mercer's ass in the Void." Brynjolf half joked trying to keep his head above the rising water, along with Loki's, who still hadn't opened, his eyes. And now they were at the ceiling.

"Get in line." Karliah joked back before they flew into motion, trying to get to the hole before the water pushed out the last bit of oxygen.

Loki was drifting into a darkness blacker than shadows, the cold eating away at his soul carrying the sent and taste of red coppery blood. But he could taste something else, he couldn't place it as his mind dimmed and his wolf howled desperately into his ringing ears. He wanted it to be over, he couldn't move, it was like the cold was a snake of chains wrapping around him crushing him bit by bit. He finally realized what it was he tasted, salt, like tears. Who was crying for him?

Then color came rushing back, and for a second he felt blind searing pain flash in his eyes, but then the picture before him focused, and he chocked, red hair that caught the sun's light and became fire, framing a strong jaw and proud chin and lips that could set anyone wild, but it was the eyes that made him choke on the darkness. Beautiful green, like a forest's canopy of jade leaves. A green that could unlock his heart as easily as those skilled hands could pick open a lock on a chest.

Brynjolf would cry, he'd cried before, he'd screamed in pain mixed rage. Brynjolf would cry for him. He felt a tug and searing pain through his side, and words that sounded distant, all he could make out was someone calling his name, a pleading cry for him to wake up.

Then there was a pressure against his chest and the cold was washed away with numbing warmth. All the color faded, and he looked up, at least that where he thought it was to see a white light, then down to see murky darkness, and his wolf at the end of its rusting chain. A choice to make, should he sink, or swim? He looked back up, the chains shattering and he kicked, flying up toward the light, he wasn't ready to serve Hircine or Nocturnal just yet.

Brynjolf and Karliah had pulled Loki out of the Water, and Brynjolf knew as soon as he saw that Loki's lips were blue, that if he didn't get help soon he'd be gone from this world. He wasn't ready for that to happen yet, and Loki still had a family to return to damn it! He laid Loki down on his back with Karliah's help. They were in maybe an inch of water Loki's hair floated out like silver blond wings, Brynjolf wanted to run his fingers through that hair, but he could do that after he saved Loki's ass.

He opened Loki's lips, and breathed for him before applying pressure to his chest, trying to get Loki to breathe on his own, but it wasn't working. He was on the edge of panic, he'd already let tears start to fall, but he continued on, forcing air into Loki's lungs before trying to push it out then repeat the process. But then he heard a chocking noise, it couldn't be Karliah, she was sitting across from him against the wall pulling on her hair with worry.

The choking noise was followed by a jerk from Loki, Brynjolf shoot up to Loki's head resting it in his lap and turning it so Loki could cough up the lung full of water. Loki rolled onto his side and coughed for a good five minutes, emptying his lungs of the murky water, his whole body felt weak and cold; if it weren't for the steadying hands of Brynjolf he'd have collapsed.

"I … cold…. Sorry." Loki wheezed out, panting mere inches from the tear and blood tainted water, his vision was blurring and he tried to keep his eyes open, but as he was looking at the water, his long hair falling past his shoulders and into water like thin snakes swimming through blood swirls in the murky azure water. His eyes were slipping closed when he felt pain flare up on his side; he screamed and recoiled from the burning touch. Only to end up causing him self more pain as he collided with a stone wall before falling into the icy water.

"Shit, I'm sorry Loki, but we need to get a look at that gash." Brynjolf cursed as he rubbed the other mans back. Loki was shaking and his breaths were coming in ragged gulps, but he managed to nod. He stilled but his muscles tightened as Brynjolf pulled at the bloody armor, managing to get it off.

Looking at the crimson trails running over Loki's chest Brynjolf cursed again, not knowing any healing magics, and not carrying any healing potions. Karliah moved over but also had no way of healing Loki. Loki calmed his breathing before beginning to recite a strange incantation that sent a golden glow over his body, it almost completely healed the newer gash but the longer one barley closed before Loki stopped speaking, his body shivering again as he gasped for air.

"What spell was that?" Karliah asked shocked that Loki knew such advanced Restoration spells. Loki chuckled quietly before collapsing into the water with a soft hiss. His eyes slipping closed from exhaustion. He vaguely remembered getting lifted up before he slipped completely into a dream ridden sleep, greeted by the rampant howls of his wolf. He glared at it as he sat inside his mind, surrounded by swirling moments of his life.

Then the swirling stopped and settled on one memory, the one he'd been reliving since he'd sold his soul to Nocturnal. The night Kodlak had been murdered, the night he'd failed his pack, and the day that had shattered his once proud soul. He once again heard Nocturnal whisper as he watched himself flee from the only family he had left. She whispered that same phrase as when he'd sealed his deal.

He sat their, his wolf's howls ringing in his hears as he stared at the lifeless body of his Harbinger. He cried silently curling into a tiny ball and cried. He saw the murder, the blood, Kodlak bringing up his blade to defend his pack, only to fall as one Silverhand scored a lucky but fatal blow.

Every time the battle flashed through his mind it would be even more gruesome than the last. His cries soon turned into screams of insanity, his wolf echoing howls of rage and desperate need to save the Alpha sending him to an invisible edge, his bright eyes flashing to one image than another, he took a step back and began to fall, he fell in silence, his throat tightening into a silent and painful not.

Loki jerked awake shaking like a leaf caught in the fall's chilled breeze. Loki slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart as his eyes flashed about the cave they were in, they were still here? Where was Brynjolf? Where was Karliah? Loki was beginning to panic, where was his pack?

"Whoa, calm down, we're here, Loki." Brynjolf muttered when Loki hissed as he tried to stand. Brynjolf pushed Loki back down softly, noting the gash was again open, but now they could do something about it, Karliah had dried the bandages and other supplies she carried, and soon came over to Loki.

"This will hurt my friend but it is necessary." She stated looking at him hesitantly. Loki's nod she moved forward with a blackened needle fresh from boiling water, and thread. Loki lay on his side baring the open and bleeding wound to the Dark Elf. Brynjolf sat back and watched as the Dunmer began to sow the wound closed then press a cloth to it before wrapping Loki's lower chest in bandages.

The whole time Loki kept his eyes focused on the ground, his jaw taunt. Brynjolf could only guess at the pain this way of healing was causing the other. Loki took a deep breath through his nose before letting it rush out in a hiss through his gritted teeth. Karliah moved away and looked at her handy work, pleased that there wasn't any sign that something was currently wrong.

She moved back to her spot on the other side of the cave, leaning against the wall refusing to leave her Trinity one short. Brynjolf moved next to Loki and ran a hand through the blond strands, hoping his presence would be enough for the pained man.

"I apologize for my recklessness." Loki whispered after a while, his eyes were closed and one arm was draped over his side like a shield or attempt to cover his wound. Brynjolf ran a hand over the others arm, pulling it gently away to rest his hand on Loki's bandage, where he assumed the deadlier of the two wounds was hidden.

"If it weren't for what you call recklessness, Karliah or I would be dead. You have nothing to apologize for." Brynjolf stated pulling softly at the soft gold colored hair he had his fingers tangled in. Loki looks up at the subtle prompt, his eyes betraying the guilt he felt, and the slight hint of shame when they meat Brynjolf's softer colored ones. Loki currently wanted to melt into a puddle of him shaped goo. Those eyes held a determined look that set his heart racing because in those forest green depths he saw a look of adoration, and concern. His guilt spiked and he wanted to look away, but Brynjolf's gaze held his.

"But I do, if I'd been quicker I wouldn't have had a dagger in my side and we wouldn't have nearly drowned because of that last pipe bursting." Loki muttered his voice sounding cracked and soft, he hadn't used it since his little incantation and he'd thrown up that water after swallowing the Nine know naught.

"You did what you could, and no on died, well no one on our side at least." Brynjolf half joked getting a thin smile from Loki, who still felt like crap. Brynjolf let out a sigh knowing Loki did not believe his earlier words.

"Well that is something to be grateful for at least, are the Eyes still in my bag?" Loki asked, his voice tapering slightly since he wanted too sleep, but was scared of what his mind would trap him in this time. He was scared this time he'd see his pack close I around him, blaming eyes, accusations that blazed hot enough to burn his skin. He suddenly wanted to cry, his emotions reeking havoc on his mind, they blamed him and he knew they were right. He closed his eyes as his breath stuttered.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Brynjolf asked sudden concern slamming into the forefront of his mind. Loki had stiffened and had made a small noise that sounded pained, and his breath was becoming choppy. Loki nodded opening his eyes to show the tears, giving up the fight to keep them hidden.

"I nearly got one of you killed, Bryn, if…. I don't want to lose anyone else." Loki stated looking at Brynjolf with that haunted look that screamed of unseen scares, and he leaned down and gave Loki a kiss, pulling him into his arms.

"I swear Loki, I won't leave you. Ever." Brynjolf stated it only seemed to cause Loki more pain as more guilt surfaced in those deep green eyes. Brynjolf looked into those eyes and worried, he didn't know why but his gut told him Loki was guilty about more that just the Harbinger.

"What's wrong?" He asked Loki turned away from him, closing his eyes and pulling away; he leaned back into the wall and faced Brynjolf. He took a deep breath before motioning over Karliah.

"I've dogged a dark truth about me…" Loki tapered off and shifted position, wincing in pain and Brynjolf's mind whirled into a mini tornado, did Loki mean he was an Assassin from the Dark Brotherhood? Loki swallowed hard.

"Karliah guessed it, Mercer somehow knew, I was scared to tell you. The guild… You Bryn…" Brynjolf knew it was bad if Loki was using that nickname, Karliah gasped and Brynjolf shot her a curious glance.

"I….. I can understand if you walk away after I tell you, forget what you said earlier, because you should have known this long ago." Loki said giving Bryn a sharp look when the Older Nord was about to protest.

"So you are?" Karliah asked eyes wide in awe and shock. Loki gave her a tight smile.

"As I said. I'm not like most of the others, I'm not savage… And I did it for a different reason." Loki stated looking down, Brynjolf was getting agitated with this secretive talk none of it was making sense to him.

"Loki, what's going on?" He said his tone revealing his aggravated mood. Karliah gave him a sharp glare, while Loki shifted again like he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"I'll just come out and say it, forgive my stupidity for not saying this sooner." Loki gave him a pleading look before looking down and whispering three words that made Brynjolf blink.

"I'm a Werewolf." Loki tensed up his hand curling into tight fists as the silence lingered in the air. Then three things happened that sent Loki's heart speeding to a halt.

Brynjolf moved forward and cupped Loki's chin in a gentle hand, forcing the Nord to look up. Then he leaned down and kissed Loki hard with warmth that melted Loki into a puddle, but it was the next words he heard that froze his rapidly beating heart.

"Thank you for finally telling me." Brynjolf whispered against his bruised lips, Loki looked dazed as he tried to process the new information.

"Wh-When? Where, how?" Loki panted looking into those glittering jade eyes with confusion.

"I had followed you out one night, I have no idea why but I did, and I watched you strip, thinking you were going to bathe but then you threw back your head in a silent cry as a black mist surrounded you, the next thing I know, there's a pale werewolf standing were you were, whining softly in pain. At first I was pissed that you never told us, but then I realized how you'd think we'd react. You though that I'd push you away, out of the Guild right?" He asked looking straight into guilty eyes.

"I… I thought you'd kill me." Was Loki's soft reply, but he nodded just the same. There was still a small shine of fear in Loki's eyes his pale cheeks flushed a pale pink as he admitted it. Brynjolf's eyes saddened.

"You wouldn't have fought back would you?" He asked already knowing the answer before Loki shook his head. Brynjolf looked him in the eyes and kissed him, this time it was a soft gentle one. He pulled the other into his lap, forgetting Karliah was there, wrapping his arms around his lover. Wanting to comfort the blond any way he could.

Karliah just stood and walked out taking the close embrace as her cue to leave, she left a note saying she was heading back to the Guild. She smiled knowing the emotions swirling within the two were similar if not identical to what she and Gallus had had. As she walked away she pulled up here hood and her knowing smile was all you could see under the cast shadow.

Loki moaned when Brynjolf's hand's settled on his hips, the tanned fingers slipping below his belt. Loki managed to pull away, his breath coming in quick puffs. His dark green eyes shimmered with confusion.

"But… You, you don't care?" Loki asked he sounded utterly confused by the way Brynjolf was reacting. Brynjolg gave a half grin and shrugged.

"I got over it, now; let me take your mind off the past." He purred his half grin turning into a predators smirk as he pushed Loki onto his bed roll; he loomed over the injured man and kissed him again. A distraction as his hands worked on the leggings and boots. The cape and chest armor folded neatly nearby was soon joined by the leggings, boots and gloves. Loki gasped as he pulled back from the kiss for air, noticing right away his cloths were gone.

"You sneaky little…" Loki trailed off his eye glittering with mischief as he got a wicked idea, "You little pup." Loki smirked as he drove forward, pulling the confused Brynjolf into a kiss, his hands not remaining idle as he stripped Brynjolf of his gloves, chest armor, and daggers before making a pained noise when he tried to get low enough to work at the pants and boots, he bent at the wrong angle, hurting his side. Brynjolf pulled away and chuckled noticing his things piled neatly by Loki's.

"If I'm a pup, you're a kit." Brynjolf joked, calling their best thief a fox kit seemed fitting though. Black Kit, the Best Thief of the Century. Brynjolf chuckled, standing and kicking out of his boots and slipping out of the tight leggings, making Loki stare at the exposed chest that looked like it had been carved by the Nine. Loki whimpered as he watched Brynjolf stalk back to him, with a little smirk playing on his lips, and his eyes gazing down like Loki was a sweet roll waiting to be plucked from an unsuspecting merchant.

Brynjolf descended like fire, his hands tweaking the right spots that drove Loki mad. His hands trailed past the white wrap but didn't linger, just shot down to play with the weeping need. Loki was breathing hard, his breath stuttering as he felt a wet heat surround him, he arched his back and cried out in surprised pleasure.

"B-Bryn…" Loki moaned, as the elder made him dissolve into a whimpering mess, he wanted to let go right there when he locked his eyes with Brynjolf's. The elder stared back at him, not ashamed as he ran a hand over Loki's inner thigh, his mouth wrapped around a certain organ like it was candy. Loki let out a strange noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper for more. Brynjolf was only too happy to oblige.

The skilled lover that Loki had found learned just where to pet Loki's body to make the blond writhe beneath him; soon he was fully sheathed in Loki's body, at Loki insistence of course. He'd already brought the blong over the edge once and was quick to stroke the embers back into a roaring fire. He let out a groan as he held still knowing the fact that this was the first time he'd let him self completely take the younger man, who'd admitted he had never been with anyone their first time laying together.

"Mo-Move, I… I'm ffine." The stuttered command didn't sound fine, but if Brynjolf kept still much longer he'd go insane. So he slowly moved his hips back, to rock forward in a shallow and slow thrust, he continued like that until it wasn't enough for either man.

Loki was crying out for Brynjolf to move faster and harder. Loki was completely flush, his mind in a blissful haze. It felt like his body was going to explode with the tightening coil of heat that was ready to spring any moment. Then Brynjolf hit that one spot that made him see stars, he screamed out, telling Bryn to hit that spot again. Soon every thrust rammed straight into that spot each time sending a wave of mind numbing pleasure through Loki's flustered body.

When they finally reached their limit, Brynjolf was sure Loki's hips were going to have hand shaped bruises. Loki lay panting by Brynjolf for a short while before he fell off into a hazed sleep where his mind wasn't tormented, Bynjolf had done what he had set out to do and claimed Loki as his, all in one go. Brynjolf felt a twinge of pride, but at the same time concern for the younger man. Bryn knew he was haunted by the past, and he worried it would catch him and drive him insane.

Loki shivered softly, curling into Brynjolf a little more. Brynjolf reached out and pulled both cloaks over them as well as a random fur. Loki hummed in thanks, falling back into a deep sleep; Brynjolf watched the sleeping face, adoration in his soft green eyes.

Loki had strong features, like any man, but they had that softer edge that gave him that submissive appeal that had tricked many into underestimating him. Brynjolf brushed some stray blond strands away from the peaceful face, his heart melting. He soon closed his eyes and joined his Lover in a dreamless sleep. The night descended and casting the cave into shadow, the only light the flickering fire that lit the surrounding area, creating shadows as well as lighting the red and blond hair, surrounding the sleeping pair with a mystic appeal.

A/N: Hope you like, it's been to long in coming, please leave a review! Emerald, out.


	3. Cries To The Moon

A/N: Well I know I messed with the story line, but I don't care, because it fit my purpose. Well any way as I was saying. I understand that Karliah should have given Loki the key then her and Bryn leave and Loki has to go through that gauntlet and save the guild yada yada… but my little split off was worth the lemon right? Any way! You might have guessed who's howling.

Disclaimer: If I owned the game you really think it be rated M? They'd need to make a new rating for it. That's all I have to say.

_**Warning! Sadistic behavior in this chapter!**_

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Four: Over a Dead Body

(Out side Riften, Loki and Bryn are just arriving after the long walk)

Loki was getting worse as they approached the front gate of Riften. The howls driving his inner wolf mad with the desire to run free. Loki tugged at its chain telling it to shut up and behave, it growled back at him. Loki flipped it off getting tired of this endless game. Spotting Karliah with the three horses gave him a welcome reprieve from the madness within.

"Shadowmane, my pretty girl! How'd you get here" Loki called running up with the Nightingale cloak flying out behind him like a pair of wing carved from shadow. Brynjolf chuckled walking up behind the younger man with amusement shining from his eyes. Karliah nodded to him smiling at Loki's jubilant behavior.

"She came here on her own with Nightmare and Terror in tow." Karliah answered, shaking her head as Loki began to stroke the mar's side, running his hand over the black velvet smiling as the horse nuzzled his hurt side.

"I'm fine girl, no worse for wear then when I last saw you. I hope the boys are treating you good." Loki said looking over to the deep brown Terror and the dark gray and black spotted Nightmare. The two male horses tossed their heads snorting in unison, as if offended at even the thought. Loki smiled continuing to pet his beloved horse murmuring to her softly. The mare nickered at him now and the as if she was speaking right back Loki would answer her nicker.

"I can't see him being a thief at times. He's just so innocent." Karliah said laughing softly at the young man's behavior. Brynjolf nodded chuckling when Loki hugged the horse around her thick neck before turning away to run up to them a grin etched onto his face.

Loki was bouncing on his feet his cloak settling around his frame, making him look mysterious and strange, unless you knew him that is. Loki always wore a long black cloak that easily concealed him from preying eyes. That fact was well known by the entire Guild and most of Riften.

"Let's get go-"Loki was cut off as an arrow came flying from the woods and imbedded it's self into the wall near Loki's head. Loki spun on his heel grabbing his bow from his back, noticing an arrow and drawing it back, aiming into the wood, searching for movement. A flash of metal caught his eye and he could finally take in their scent as the wind shifted. More Silverhand, it was a wonderful day to be a werewolf.

"Silverhand." Loki snarled letting the arrow fly for the flash of metal, smiling in a feral way when he heard the cry of pain, the Guards rushed to his aid, while Karliah notched her own arrow, ready to fire at any who dared unveil them selves, Brynjolf rushed forward, barring his teeth as Silver hand swarmed out of the wood. Loki dropped his next arrow as one of the Silverhand caught his eye, the man wasn't a stranger, in fact, Loki had nearly run him over before.

This man had been fleeing from the attack on Jorrvaskr. Loki felt anger swell into full blown rage. He dropped his bow drawing his blades and leaping at the man with a battle cry that stopped some of the ill prepared hunters dead in their tracks.

"You!" Loki screamed as he slashed with his blades, spinning in a deadly whirl as he cut through any enemies in his way, on a dead path for the familiar man. The Guards and Brynjolf got out off the way of Loki as his rage grew when the man proved to be elusive, dodging behind his fellows and running back and forth, Loki was to pissed to think straight, this man was the one who killed Kodlak, he just knew it!

"Loki duck!" Karliah called letting fly an avenging arrow, Loki didn't think twice he dropped down letting the arrow bury its self into the Silverhand's shoulder. He got up slowly and towered over the man the normally calm emeralds were narrow and wild amber slits.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet. But unless you want to be in a good deal of pain I suggest listening to what I have to say." Loki's voice was a low rumbling growl, several of the Guards close enough to hear Loki stepped away in fear, knowing the famed Stormblade. The wounded man spat at Loki, who proceeded to kneel down grab the arrow shaft and twist it deeper into flesh and muscles. Everyone flinched at the scream the Silverhand emitted; Loki just gave a twisted grin.

"If you want to live I want to know a few things. I'd like the answers fast, got it?" Loki asked running a finger over the arrow shaft to make his point.

"Alright! What ever you wanna know!" the man screamed grabbing at his wounded arm. Loki smiled, nodding at the fear in the semi-strange mans' eyes. He wasn't a cruel person, until you messed with what was his.

"First, are you targeting the Companions again, second where are they, and third, and also the question that will decide your fate, are you the one who dealt the final blow to Kodlak Whitemane, the last Harbinger of the Companions?" Loki asked his eyes narrowed as the man began to sweat, his heart beat speeding up, Loki knew those sings the man was panicking, and he was scared. The howl echoing in his mind accompanied by a sharp tug at his chest were the only things distracting him, he had to keep his wolf back.

"Yeah, we're going to attack 'em, but I don' know where or when." The man stuttered, Loki could tell the man was just typical for an axe swinging brut. No brain but plenty of brawn. Resisting the strong urge to eyes and cut the man's throat Loki asked him again.

"Not what I asked. So I say again, are you the one who killed my Harbinger and where are The Companions!?" Loki hissed pushing on the shaft to cause the man some pain again smiling at the man screamed.

"I have no clue I swear on my Grams grave I don't!" The man was actually crying but Loki's face and heart remain ice cold.

"Alright however," Loki paused tugging the arrow out sharply pleased by the man's scream, he even smiled. Pulling out a wickedly sharp Daedric dagger he pressed it to the wounded mans throat.

"I know for a fact you, a Sliverhand piece of trash, would never forget the details of such a great Companions death. Now tell me if you did it!" Loki screamed lifting the man up by his scaled armor pressing the blade closer to the man's skin. The man looked at the Guards who were walking away then back to Loki.

"You're gonna kill me either way so why's it matter?" The man snarled weakly. Loki just snorted, his amber eyes narrowing further.

"Because If you did kill him then I won't kill you like this. You'll face me on equal ground and you'll know the wrath of all the Companions before you die." Loki's narrow amber eyes trained on the man's eyes, looking for a bit of false hood so he could just kill and be done with it all.

"yeah I'm the one who got the old fool." Seeing no lies Loki dropped the man and stalked a few feet away. He tossed his arrows, dagger and twin blades to the side turning back to the injured man.

"No weapon on me and you'll have your sword, perfectly fair, don't you think?" Loki mocked the man his hands held out to his sides, while sneering at the Silverhand. Who was getting real pissed off real fast.

"Die you stupid dog!" He roared running at Loki with his blade high and ready to swing down in a deadly arch. Loki smiled slipping behind the man easily, kicking his square in the back, causing the other fighter to stumble forward and fall face first into the dirt.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Loki snickered, laughing at the man openly as he charged again, sweeping his blade out, Loki dove down, ducking the blade, bringing up his fist to hit the man right in the jaw, probably dislocating it completely.

Loki grabbed for the blade, done playing, knowing the last sweep and been a close call. The man moved back lashing out and luckily Loki's armor was able to take the hit, because if it hadn't his arm would have been cut in half.

"No more games." Loki hissed running at the man and driving his elbow into the man's gut he grabbed the silver sword and stabbed the man through the heart, ending the duel. Loki panted with adrenalin, blinking as his wolf retreated to the back of his mind content with the blood shed. For now.

Loki frowned at the dead man blinking in confusion, when his wolf got so close he would sometimes black out with his inner efforts too focused on keeping his transformation from happening. Luckily none of the Guards had been paying much attention. But Kariah and Brynjolf were. Loki felt his shame surface as he figured his wolf had played with the man while Loki fought the wolf in his mind.

"I take it back, you're not innocent." Karliah stated in shock. Having never seen Loki so out of it, Brynjolf had seen something similar so he wasn't as shocked but was still pretty speechless. Loki winced when he stood, the bruise that was forming on his arm only half of it.

"Loki, was that you or your wolf?" Brynjolf asked blinking in shock as Loki rubbed the bruising arm. Loki looked at the dead body.

"Just be glade my wolf didn't eat him." Loki answered, looking to the side while rolling his arm in an attempt to restore feeling to it. Karliah's violet eyes widened and Brynjolf frowned in worry.

"Loki, are you alright?" the words were out of Bryn's mouth before he could think them over and Loki stiffened. Bryn gave him a worried look trying to gauge damage, not succeeding in the slightest.

Loki shrugged; he gave a small faltering smile to them, but wasn't giving a solid answer yet. Shaking his head he walked over to the stables to calm his horse before she hurt one of the other horses or the stable boy. After Shadowmane had been calmed Loki told them he was going to go to his house and take a quick nap, he was tired after the fight with the Silverhand and his wolf. Brynjolf knew Loki looked tired, but that didn't mean that was his real reason for trying to avoid them.

Loki let Brynjolf follow him, beyond the point of caring at the moment and jus wanting to sleep for a week, he'd done more moving than h should have with his side the way I was, and to top it all of his wolf was raging inside him at the worst possible time. So all in all it was one of Loki's worse days.


	4. Over a Dead Body

A/N: Well I know I messed with the story line, but I don't care, because it fit my purpose. Well any way as I was saying. I understand that Karliah should have given Loki the key then her and Bryn leave and Loki has to go through that gauntlet and save the guild yada yada… but my little split off was worth the lemon right? Any way! You might have guessed who's howling.

Disclaimer: If I owned the game you really think it be rated M? They'd need to make a new rating for it. That's all I have to say.

_**Warning! Sadistic behavior in this chapter!**_

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Four: Over a Dead Body

(Out side Riften, Loki and Bryn are just arriving after the long walk)

Loki was getting worse as they approached the front gate of Riften. The howls driving his inner wolf mad with the desire to run free. Loki tugged at its chain telling it to shut up and behave, it growled back at him. Loki flipped it off getting tired of this endless game. Spotting Karliah with the three horses gave him a welcome reprieve from the madness within.

"Shadowmane, my pretty girl! How'd you get here" Loki called running up with the Nightingale cloak flying out behind him like a pair of wing carved from shadow. Brynjolf chuckled walking up behind the younger man with amusement shining from his eyes. Karliah nodded to him smiling at Loki's jubilant behavior.

"She came here on her own with Nightmare and Terror in tow." Karliah answered, shaking her head as Loki began to stroke the mar's side, running his hand over the black velvet smiling as the horse nuzzled his hurt side.

"I'm fine girl, no worse for wear then when I last saw you. I hope the boys are treating you good." Loki said looking over to the deep brown Terror and the dark gray and black spotted Nightmare. The two male horses tossed their heads snorting in unison, as if offended at even the thought. Loki smiled continuing to pet his beloved horse murmuring to her softly. The mare nickered at him now and the as if she was speaking right back Loki would answer her nicker.

"I can't see him being a thief at times. He's just so innocent." Karliah said laughing softly at the young man's behavior. Brynjolf nodded chuckling when Loki hugged the horse around her thick neck before turning away to run up to them a grin etched onto his face.

Loki was bouncing on his feet his cloak settling around his frame, making him look mysterious and strange, unless you knew him that is. Loki always wore a long black cloak that easily concealed him from preying eyes. That fact was well known by the entire Guild and most of Riften.

"Let's get go-"Loki was cut off as an arrow came flying from the woods and imbedded it's self into the wall near Loki's head. Loki spun on his heel grabbing his bow from his back, noticing an arrow and drawing it back, aiming into the wood, searching for movement. A flash of metal caught his eye and he could finally take in their scent as the wind shifted. More Silverhand, it was a wonderful day to be a werewolf.

"Silverhand." Loki snarled letting the arrow fly for the flash of metal, smiling in a feral way when he heard the cry of pain, the Guards rushed to his aid, while Karliah notched her own arrow, ready to fire at any who dared unveil them selves, Brynjolf rushed forward, barring his teeth as Silver hand swarmed out of the wood. Loki dropped his next arrow as one of the Silverhand caught his eye, the man wasn't a stranger, in fact, Loki had nearly run him over before.

This man had been fleeing from the attack on Jorrvaskr. Loki felt anger swell into full blown rage. He dropped his bow drawing his blades and leaping at the man with a battle cry that stopped some of the ill prepared hunters dead in their tracks.

"You!" Loki screamed as he slashed with his blades, spinning in a deadly whirl as he cut through any enemies in his way, on a dead path for the familiar man. The Guards and Brynjolf got out off the way of Loki as his rage grew when the man proved to be elusive, dodging behind his fellows and running back and forth, Loki was to pissed to think straight, this man was the one who killed Kodlak, he just knew it!

"Loki duck!" Karliah called letting fly an avenging arrow, Loki didn't think twice he dropped down letting the arrow bury its self into the Silverhand's shoulder. He got up slowly and towered over the man the normally calm emeralds were narrow and wild amber slits.

"I'm not going to kill you. Yet. But unless you want to be in a good deal of pain I suggest listening to what I have to say." Loki's voice was a low rumbling growl, several of the Guards close enough to hear Loki stepped away in fear, knowing the famed Stormblade. The wounded man spat at Loki, who proceeded to kneel down grab the arrow shaft and twist it deeper into flesh and muscles. Everyone flinched at the scream the Silverhand emitted; Loki just gave a twisted grin.

"If you want to live I want to know a few things. I'd like the answers fast, got it?" Loki asked running a finger over the arrow shaft to make his point.

"Alright! What ever you wanna know!" the man screamed grabbing at his wounded arm. Loki smiled, nodding at the fear in the semi-strange mans' eyes. He wasn't a cruel person, until you messed with what was his.

"First, are you targeting the Companions again, second where are they, and third, and also the question that will decide your fate, are you the one who dealt the final blow to Kodlak Whitemane, the last Harbinger of the Companions?" Loki asked his eyes narrowed as the man began to sweat, his heart beat speeding up, Loki knew those sings the man was panicking, and he was scared. The howl echoing in his mind accompanied by a sharp tug at his chest were the only things distracting him, he had to keep his wolf back.

"Yeah, we're going to attack 'em, but I don' know where or when." The man stuttered, Loki could tell the man was just typical for an axe swinging brut. No brain but plenty of brawn. Resisting the strong urge to eyes and cut the man's throat Loki asked him again.

"Not what I asked. So I say again, are you the one who killed my Harbinger and where are The Companions!?" Loki hissed pushing on the shaft to cause the man some pain again smiling at the man screamed.

"I have no clue I swear on my Grams grave I don't!" The man was actually crying but Loki's face and heart remain ice cold.

"Alright however," Loki paused tugging the arrow out sharply pleased by the man's scream, he even smiled. Pulling out a wickedly sharp Daedric dagger he pressed it to the wounded mans throat.

"I know for a fact you, a Sliverhand piece of trash, would never forget the details of such a great Companions death. Now tell me if you did it!" Loki screamed lifting the man up by his scaled armor pressing the blade closer to the man's skin. The man looked at the Guards who were walking away then back to Loki.

"You're gonna kill me either way so why's it matter?" The man snarled weakly. Loki just snorted, his amber eyes narrowing further.

"Because _if_ you did kill him then I won't kill you like this. You'll face me on equal ground and you'll know the wrath of all the Companions before you die." Loki's narrow amber eyes trained on the man's eyes, looking for a bit of falsehood so he could just kill and be done with it all.

"yeah I'm the one who got the old fool." Seeing no lies Loki dropped the man and stalked a few feet away. He tossed his arrows, dagger and twin blades to the side turning back to the injured man.

"No weapon on me and you'll have your sword, perfectly fair, don't you think?" Loki mocked the man his hands held out to his sides, while sneering at the Silverhand. Who was getting really pissed really fast.

"Die you stupid dog!" He roared running at Loki with his blade high and ready to swing down in a deadly arch. Loki smiled slipping behind the man easily, kicking his square in the back, causing the other fighter to stumble forward and fall face first into the dirt.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Loki snickered, laughing at the man openly as he charged again, sweeping his blade out, Loki dove down, ducking the blade, bringing up his fist to hit the man right in the jaw, probably dislocating it completely.

Loki grabbed for the blade, done playing, knowing the last sweep and been a close call. The man moved back lashing out and luckily Loki's armor was able to take the hit, because if it hadn't his arm would have been cut in half.

"No more games." Loki hissed running at the man and driving his elbow into the man's gut he grabbed the silver sword and stabbed the man through the heart, ending the duel. Loki panted with adrenalin, blinking as his wolf retreated to the back of his mind content with the blood shed. For now.

Loki frowned at the dead man blinking in confusion, when his wolf got so close he would sometimes black out with his inner efforts too focused on keeping his transformation from happening. Luckily none of the Guards had been paying much attention. But Kariah and Brynjolf were. Loki felt his shame surface as he figured his wolf had played with the man while Loki fought the wolf in his mind.

"I take it back, you're not innocent." Karliah stated in shock. Having never seen Loki so out of it, Brynjolf had seen something similar so he wasn't as shocked but was still pretty speechless. Loki winced when he stood, the bruise that was forming on his arm only half of it.

"Loki, was that you or your wolf?" Brynjolf asked blinking in shock as Loki rubbed the bruising arm. Loki looked at the dead body. The solemn nod was only half the answer.

"Just be glade my wolf didn't eat him." Loki answered, looking to the side while rolling his arm in an attempt to restore feeling to it. Karliah's violet eyes widened and Brynjolf frowned in worry.

"Loki, are you alright?" the words were out of Bryn's mouth before he could think them over and Loki stiffened. Bryn gave him a worried look trying to gauge damage, not succeeding in the slightest.

Loki shrugged; he gave a small faltering smile to them, but wasn't giving a solid answer yet. Shaking his head he walked over to the stables to calm his horse before she hurt one of the other horses or the stable boy. After Shadowmane had been calmed Loki told them he was going to go to his house and take a quick nap, he was tired after the fight with the Silverhand and his wolf. Brynjolf knew Loki looked tired, but that didn't mean that was his real reason for trying to avoid them.

Loki let Brynjolf follow him, beyond the point of caring at the moment and jus wanting to sleep for a week, he'd done more moving than he should have with his side the way it was. To top it all off his wolf was raging inside him at the worst possible time. So all in all it was one of Loki's worse days. When they reached his home Loki went to his room peeling off his armor and slipping into a random pair of soft leather pants before flopping onto his bed after telling his Housecarl to go away he was fine.

"Loki, please talk to me. You're acting…" Brynjolf couldn't even think of an adequate word to describe Loki's odd behavior. Loki rolled onto his front burying his face in the blankets and furs. Brynjolf sat on the edge of the bed running his gloved hand through Loki's golden hair. He truly wished Loki would talk to hi already, but he held back knowing his little wolf would speak eventually.

"I've always gotten into battles I thought were just, I've never wanted to actually kill some one in cold blood before…" Loki trailed off rolling onto his side to face his lover. Loki looked at him with a mixture of shame and exhaustion. His eyes told Brynjolf every thing, "Until just now. As soon as my wolf saw him I knew he was the one who killed Kodlak, and something in me snapped. The only thing I wanted at that moment was for him to be dead at my feet by my own hand." Loki looked disgusted by the admission he rolled over to face away from Brynjolf unable to look the man in the eyes.

"Loki, it doesn't mean," Loki sat up and cut him off his yes narrowed as he s[poke with authority.

"It mean's I'm starting to mix with my wolf, that is one of the sings, if I can't see the line between my and it then I'll become a murderous beats of Hircine." Loki hissed his anger quickly evaporating and Loki looked away muttering his apologies. Pulling loki into a tight embrace Brynjolf looked down at him with a guarded gaze.

"I swear I'll do what ever it takes to keep you sane, but I'll need you help Loki. Tell me what to do." Brynjolf held the stunned wolf close, so close Loki could feel the steady beat of the man's heart, and sense the protectiveness of the man before him. Loki looked him square in the eyes.

"Stay with me, no matter what happens, and always remind me of who I am." Loki sated his voice not wavering just like his open eyes did not break the stare between him and Brynjolf smiled his eyes finally opening again.

"I'll do my best… My Thane." Brynjolf murmured grinning as Loki chuckled quietly, getting the little plan immediately. Loki fell behind a false innocent face.

"And how, my dearest friend, do you plan to do that?" Loki asked looking up at Brynjolf with 'innocent' _curiosity _shinning in his emerald eyes. Brynjolf chuckled pushing back the man into the bed, and crawling over him.

"I'll show you exactly what I plan on doing." Brynjolf chuckled before descending on Loki who was caught off guard by agile hands and was soon just to dazed to care about light and dark or anything, just about what Bryn was making him feel and what he could do for his lover in turn.

"Bryn… I… ohh!" Loki was writhing beneath his mate trying to war him he wouldn't last much longer. Bryn stopped his ministrations, running a hand lower, pressing gently at Loki's core.

"Loki..." Brynjolf's voice was rough with need and he trailed off asking the silent question with his lust darkened eyes. Loki whimpered at the new contact but nodded vigorously he needed Brynjolf. Loki pressed against the thief's hand desperate to get some kind release. Brynjolf kissed him hard and let the day get consumed by need.

Loki lay their panting after Brynjolf had made sure to go for four rounds. Four bloody times, he got Loki to reach his height, not that Loki was complaining. He was completely relaxed, he didn't want to move. But of coarse Brynjolf, the ever vigilant voice of reason, told him otherwise.

"Come on Loki, the Guild will go wild if we don't talk to them soon." Brynjolf whispered barely pulling together the will to sit up and search for his missing cloths. Loki groaned as he sat up, wincing at the welcome pain in his backside. The delicious pain reminding him to whom he belonged.

When they were both dressed in their armor Brynjolf hesitated by the door. He took a deep breath before looking Loki in the eyes.

"With Mercer gone, Karliah and I thought you're the best candidate we have in the Guild for the Next Guild Master. What do you say?" Brynjolf looked to Loki with a set jaw, unsure of what the blond would say. Loki looked at Bryn for a while in silent shock. Straightening Loki looked his lover in the eyes.

"I… I see no reason why you don' want the position, Bryn. But if it is what the Guild wants so be it. I accept." Loki bowed his head in respect closing a fist over his heart in salute. Brynjolf smiled quickly kissing Loki before slipping out unnoticed by the city, quickly to the graveyard and then the Guilds entrance waiting for Loki.

Loki waited for a minute having seen a not attached to the front of his door, it was actually to notes. The first told him his Housecale was at the inn trying to wash out her brain, he chuckled at that blushing.

The second note had the picture of a Wolf's severed head on a sharpened spike, at the top. Under the disturbing picture the note read: _We'll get you eventually dog, if it's the end of our order for the death of your filthy hide so be it. We're close to finishing off your pack little pup. – The Silverhand_

Loki felt a chill run through him, he pocketed the note looking around the market nervously, wanting to desperately be out of the sight of prying eyes. He almost ran to where he knew Brynjolf waited, keeping in the shadows, no one noticing him. Brynjolf looked concerned when he saw how pale his lover was but when Loki shook his head he backed down.

When they entered their home they were bombarded with voices. Loki winced while Brynjolf blinked in shock. Feeling cheated.

"Loki! Thank the Nine you're alright! We heard about what happened and were so worried!" Was the general theme of the greetings, after all, it was the whole Guild screaming their Greetings. Brynjolf frowned crossing his arms and cocking his hips at his colleges' behavior. Loki pressed back into Brynjolf not sure of how to respond to the attention, Brynjolf wrapped his mate in a protective embrace.

"Well I know _**I **_was missed." Brynjolf stated with a roll of his eyes. He rested his head atop Loki's who was blushing about the shade of a summer sunset. Everyone in the Guild chuckled, everyone happy to see the last two of their best three back with the family.

Vex stalked up and looked Loki right in the eyes. Her arms were crossed and her stance bespoke quite rage.

"Mercer?" She asked staring straight into Loki's eyes. The man's grin dropped and his eyes became dead serious, his lips set in a line. His eyes meet hers not breaking the locked connection.

"Dead. Beheaded, sorry I couldn't bring it back for you." Loki stated at the relief that flooded Vex's golden eyes, smiling at her shocked expression, and laughing with her when she broke down into hysterics. Vex hugged Loki around the shoulders, hanging off his taller frame. For a few seconds Loki was too stunned to react but he soon returned the hug before Vex let go she quietly whispered a thank you. Loki gave her a smile as a silent welcome.

"Where's Karliah?" Loki asked looking around for the little Violet eyed shadow. Brynjolf frowned pulling Loki back to him, acting possessive, which actually help cool Loki's growing anxiety. Loki leaned into the arms and nearly cried tears of joy when the Dark elf walked up grinning at them knowingly.

"Here I am." She stated her eyes glittering with mischief and Loki half glared at her.

"Don't you da-" Loki started his eyes blown wide as a flush took over his face, but Karliah stopped him mid sentence.

"I hope Brynjolf's skills in bed hold up to the rumors." She smirked as Loki went from a soft pink to a full blown rosy blush. Loki looked at her in embarrassed silenced, when it finally started.

"You got to see him with out his armor on?"Their fence gasped wide eyed, Vex grabbed the front of his Nightingale cloak, "Details! I need details!" Sapphire looked at him in renewed respect, "Damn, and here I thought you were a pathetic virgin." Loki was blinking in shock at all the noise. Then he frowned and glared at Sapphire.

"Yeah, I was a virgin until recently your point?" Loki said glaring at Sapphire defiantly. Sapphire gapped like a fish with about half the whole Guild while Delvin just chuckled, congratulating Brynjolf on a job well done. Brynjolf pulled Loki back to him yet again and sent the rest of the Guild a cold glare.

"He. Is. Mine." He stated keeping it short and sweet; Loki blinked and turned his head to look at Brynjolf over his shoulder a cute blush sweeping over his face.

"Yeah, I'm yours." Loki muttered shaking his head a small happy grin settling on his face. His wolf puffed up with pride and let out a happy howl, Loki didn't show his discomfort with the shrill ringing noise in his ears, only shrugging. Karliah noticed the amber glint, having a nasty habit of finding it now.

She gave Loki a concerned look before walking out with everyone else as they emptied to the bar to get drunk in calibration of not only the fact Mercer had met his fate, but Loki's popped cherry as well. Loki only had one Black Brier reserve deciding against getting drunk. A single strong flagon of mead was enough for him; he didn't like having his senses numb.

All that train of thought flew out the window when Dirge said Delvin could drink more than Loki. Loki got challenged by Delvin and things spiraled down from there. By the end of the Night Loki had literally drunk Delvin under the table, but Loki was also completely wasted. And Loki had a habit of being a very flirty drunk.

Brynjolf found Loki sitting in his lap giggling uncontrollably and flirting nonstop with him. Brynjolf being half as drunk as Loki got it into his head that Loki needed some attention and proceeded to kiss him senseless in front of the whole Guild. While the girls cheered most of the men rolled their eyes and told Brynjolf to find a room, Loki was to drunk to care at that point.

"Fine, I'll just slip out with Loki se you all tomorrow." Brynjolf stated with a grin before slipping off with Loki in tow, not like he needed to drag Loki. They some how managed to sneak to Loki's home without being seen. Loki grabbed Brynjolf when the door shut and smashed their mouths together, not caring and desperately wanting some attention.

Brynjolf gladly obliged dragging them into Loki's bedroom, knocking over a chair or two in the process, not willing to break contact with Loki. When they finally reached Loki's bed, their cloths had been ripped off had thrown every where, and few a frenzy of rough and mind blowing hours past by in the blink of an eye.

When they woke up the next day Loki wanted to hide in a dark corner because his head felt about ready to explode. His wolf's grumpy howls weren't helping in the least. Loki whimpered and curled into a tight ball.

"Fuck the Guild, I'm not getting up. My head will explode. My damn wolf won't shut up!" Loki sounded ready to cry his head hurt that bad. And where Brynjolf might not be in such bad shape he didn't feel a whole lot better. Slowly Brynjolf crawled out of bed and found Loki's supplies pouch, rummaging around until he found to health potions.

"Here this'll help." Brynjolf muttered not fully awake yet, his mind fuzzy from the hangover. He downed the potion, cringing at the strange flavor it left. He looked at Loki who sighed in relief. He grinned as the fog and haze lifted from his mind with the wash of energy invoked by the potion. He leaned down looming over his lover, when Loki opened his eyes he jumped at how close the other man was.

"By the Nine! I'd swear you were trying to give me a heart attack." Loki squeaked, flattening out into the bed wincing when his still slightly hung-over mind panged in protest. Brynjolf laughs at him leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Come on, we need to go to the Guild and sort out the mess left by Mercer." Brynjolf whispers into his lover's ear running a hand up Loki's side before going on "That is if you can stand after last night." Brynjolf chuckles at the remembrance of the rough and glorious night. Loki moans at the touch and Brynjolf almost jumps him.

"But…" Loki whined as Brynjolf pulled away quickly strutting off to find his Nightingale armor. Loki drug himself out of bed sluggishly looking for his scattered armor.

"Oh by the Nine!" Loki heard his Housecal yelp. Diving behind Brynjolf holding his cape in front of them both, he peaked out to see that his Houscarl had covered her eyes. Her face was bright red mirroring his.

"um… Sorry I thought you were still at the Bee and Barb…" Loki mumbled from behind Brynjolf's shoulder. She peaked out from behind her hand.

"You know my Thane; maybe I should just live downstairs. If you need me call me okay." With that the Housecarl scurried back down to the basement. Loki nodded quickly running to the front door where his mask and gloves were grabbing them he hunted down his leggings.

"I can't find my leggings." Loki said calling out to Brynjolf on the other side of the room trying to find his shirt. Brynjolf shrugged pulling up the lost article of clothing, Loki let out an exclamation of joy giving Bryn a swift kiss, slipping into the tight armor.

"My..." Brynjolf got cut off by Loki dangling a piece of armor in front of him. Bryn grabbed it thanking Loki with a rough kiss that was sure to leave the abused lips bruised. Loki hummed in contentment as they began to walk out the door, to run right into some Silverhand scout.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter; have fun giving me a review? Please?


	5. To Death and The Beyond

A/N: YAY! Chapter five! Hopefully this gets us some where. Anyway I own nothing and would love to hear anything you have to say about this story. Well I have no idea where this story spirals, only that the damn plot bunny whispers on in my ears. For some reason I keep going and spelling Brynjolf's name wrong, I keep turning the f into a g. I keep on having to edit! Fun times! Oh if I spell a term wrong please point it out and leave me a spelling, in a polite way please.

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Five: To Death and the Beyond

(Right outside Loki's door)

Loki hadn't seen the Silverhand, he'd been looking at Brynjolf over his shoulder, he was too distracted to notice the dead scent amide the already rancid orders that hung in the air from the closed canal. Brynjolf pulled him back from the silver dagger just in time to keep Loki from serious harm. Loki let out a shout of surprise, his body tightening into a whip as he realized the reason Brynjolf had manhandled him.

Loki bellowed out a challenge, taking up a fighting stance, his voice building to a roar of fire, "Yol!" He roared, sending the man flying backwards covered in tongues of searing blue flame. Loki blinked at the power behind the shout, not remembering ever being able to summon such strength before. Then a wave of weakness consumed him, he nearly collapsed under the sudden weight shoved down on top of him.

"Loki, are you alright?" Brynjolf asked shaken by the display of the power, Loki rarely used his Thu'um, and when he did only in self defense and when he deemed the situation desperate. Brynjolf didn't know if Loki should have deemed the situation as desperate, but still grabbed a hold of Loki when the man looked like he was about to collapse.

Loki groaned when it felt like a wave crashed around in his head, trying to shatter the wall of his skull. He looked at Brynjolf when the man's hands wrapped around his upper arms. He tried to form words but his head felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out, his wolf howled in jubilation, and he finally blacked out.

"Loki." Brynjolf hissed hoisting the man up to pull an arm over his shoulder then snake his other hand around the limp man's side. Loki had dropped down two feet when he became dead weight, Brynjolf having to put effort into hoisting up the lithe man. Then the Guards ran up, and Brynjolf knew they'd think Loki had lashed out at random, or even worse Brynjolf was trying to murder the Thane, small chance that.

"What happened here?" The guard demanded pulling his sword out to point it at Brynjolf. Brynjolf gave him an icy glare startling the other two Guards that ran up.

"The piece of chare over there attacked us, you idiot." Brynjolf hissed, turning him and Loki so if they were attacked Brynjolf would be in the way. He glared at the man with more fire in his eyes now when the guard refused to put away his blade. Brynjolf slowly lowered Loki to the ground taking up a defensive position between the aggressive Guard and Loki. His blades were seethed but his hands were just as dangerous, he gave the Guard a level look calming himself.

"I'd suggest seeing if the charcoal bit over there is still alive, and if he is kill him, he attacked your Thane. I'm only tying to help a friend." Brynjolf looked relaxed and nonchalant, but a blond woman in the crowd could see how tense the other man was, Vex was getting worried. No one recognized Brynjolf with his Nightingale mask and hood up, his cape pulled tight around his form, well every one outside the Guild.

"I saw it happen, that man attacked your thane, this man was just trying to help." Came a gruff call, Brynjolf turned to see a strange man walk up wearing a type of steal armor that seemed to have wolf heads decorating most of it, and he assumed a wolf's fur as padding under all the pieces of heavy steal. He was a tall scuffed up looking man, his shoulder length black hair, pale blue eyes that held a guarded look, and black war paint around his eyes, he had some stubble decorating his jaw and chin, enough to show that he hadn't trimmed it in a good few days. This man was a Companion that much was certain.

Another man followed him, wearing traditional steal armor, with a steal great sword strapped to his back, Brynjolf had no doubt the man knew how to use it. This man looked similar to the other, his dark brown hair was longer, and his eyes were a light grey, with black war paint making them look even paler. This mans jaw also had a decent amount of stubble. He didn't say anything only squaring his shoulders and straightening as they approached the guards.

When the man before him stopped, Brynjolf assumed they were brothers, he crossed him arms and stared down the three guards, daring them silently to attack. Then Brynjolf noticed a third person. A woman followed the two. The woman looked like she'd shoot you in the foot sooner than have a friendly conversation with you. Brynjolf placed his hands on his daggers thanking Nocturnal when his cape masked his movement.

The woman had longish bright red hair and was wearing a scowl that could easily send a grown man running with his tail tucked tightly between his legs. Her armor seemed to be fashioned from a set of Draugr armor; in fact she wasn't wearing much at all, because the armor revealed a good deal of skin. When she stopped next to her two companions Brynjolf could clearly see the well carved bow strapped behind her shoulders, and he was certain she knew how to use it well. The twitch in her hand was a dead giveaway.

"How can I trust your word stranger?" The aggressive Guard asked shifting uncomfortably. The lead man scoffed, sneering while he shook his head. The man with the great sword glared his eyes sending out a silent threat, while the red haired woman continued to scowl and glare, now placing her hands on her hips like an impatient Jarl.

"Because, I'm not only a Companion, but I know your Thane well, and the man he charred is a mutual enemy for us both. I know that dead man would have leapt at your Thane's throat if given the chance." This man was obviously getting annoyed with the Guard, but Brynjolf could tell it was more than that, the man who claimed to know Loki had his shoulders squared and his eyes alert, as if waiting for something.

Brynjolof wondered what the new comer was waiting for. He didn't need to wonder long. The aggressive Guard said something that made Brynjolf's blood run cold.

"Now we have you cornered. I'd run if I were you dogs, because once we're finished with him you're next." The Guard threw off his helmet, revealing he wasn't really one of the peace keepers and charged Brynjolf, who had been a bit slow in drawing his daggers, his limbs fighting his minds command.

The man swept his blade down, but if Brynjolf dogged to the side Loki would get hit so Brynjolf brought his arm up, letting it take the brunt f the damage rather than his head. He gritted his teeth and stuck out at the man, bringing up his leg to knee the man square in the chest, sending him falling onto his back.

Brynjolf crouched getting ready for another attack when he saw the steal arrow pierce through the imposter's armor straight into his heart. His head snapped over to the red haired woman who now had a blank face, her eyes bright and alert, the two other men had drawn their weapons, the first pulling out a steal sword, while the other pulled out his great sword. They stood in front of him and Loki. Brynjolf took a step up to stand it the middle of the two as a group of what Brynjolf assumed were Silverhand came rushing at them.

"You sure you want to get involved?" the man holding the grate sword asked looking down at Brynjolf's injured arm, Brynjolf rolled his shoulders, flexing his hands around his daggers and ignoring the pain.

"I've been through worse." Brynjolf muttered looking at the men as the red haired woman began picking them off, firing arrow after arrow into the wave of aggressors. The Guards tried to stop them but the men continued, and when they reached the three in front of Loki they met a nasty surprise.

Brynjolf, despite his hurt arm was able to fend off the Silverhand, when most of them were dead and the survivors figured out they couldn't win they fled. He looked back at Loki who was still out cold and when he looked up the three strangers were gone. Brynjolf truthfully didn't care, he picked Loki up bridle style, and carried him to the secret entrance before anyone saw them, motioning for Vex to follow.

"What the hell was that?" Vex asked as she scrambled to open the coffin entrance for Brynjolf. Brynjolf shook his head, showing Vex now was not the time. She nodded although it was a jerky frustrated motion.

When they finally got Loki situated on his rarely used bed, Brynjolf gathered the Guild together to explain what had happened. After giving a quick summery of the events Brynjolf turned to Karliah and gave her a nod, she returned the gesture. When no one was looking they slipped out into the small building that housed their secret exit/entrance.

"I think Loki exhausted himself, so I have no idea when he'll wake up, but that is not what I need to talk to you about, Lass." Bryjolf kept glancing about as if expecting something, or someone to take a step from the empty shadows. Karliah looked at him with a board stare and raised a single brow.

"Brynjolf, please get to the point and stop acting like you're on Skooma." She looked board but Brynjolf saw a glimmer of concern in the violet depths. Brynjolf looked at her with a flat stare slightly offended she'd make a crack at him. He calmed his racing nerves and thoughts.

"Remember Loki's panic attack when he was told by Nocturnal that his friends in the Companions were tracking him and that he should return to them?" Brynjolf knew his thoughts were soaring in several directions at once when Karliah nodded.

"Three people came here today when a group attacked Loki, I know for a fact at least one was a Companion, but the other two I'm not so sure. I want to tell Loki but I'm not sure how I'm going to address this." Brynjolf sated letting out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair looking at the grey ceiling.

"Just tell him, I know he wouldn't want this kept from him." Karliah said looking at Brynjolf like he was an idiot. Brynjolf glared at her, like he hadn't realized that?

"I know that, Lass, what I don't know is how to tell him his old pack knows he is here." He kept his voice level but his irritation was growing by the second. Karliah just chuckled at him.

"You're acting like a love sick teenager unsure of how to tell his parents he's getting married, just tell him that. He's not going to leave you." Karliah stated quickly disappearing down into the rat way, chuckling as she vanished through the entrance to the Guild's liar. Brynjolf stood in shock, now that Karliah brought it up why hadn't Loki put on an amulet of Mara yet? Brynjolf would be the first to spot it and he was certain he'd never seen one hang from Loki's neck.

Loki slowly opened his eyes groaning as he sat up to rub at his temples. He remembered the random Silverhand attack and he used Fire breath in self defense. But it was blue and not red; he could feel the heat from the flames even with the burning man a few good feet away from him. Slowly he shook his head to clear his head, the fire had been even hotter then was normal for a true Dovah, so how had he pulled that off? And why had his first reaction been to set the attacker aflame? Loki opened his eyes to see most of the Guild was going about their normal business but once they realized he was awake they began to gather to him.

"Brynjolf told us what happened, you alright?" Vex asked being the first to reach him. Loki nodded, even though he really felt light headed and like his throat and mouth were made from dust and glass. Brynjolf walked up next he came from the desk, having been doing some of the work Mercer had let behind, he gave Loki a bottle of wine, not having much else, Loki chuckled shaking his head.

"You could use a drink and I don't think you'll want to get drunk because the news I have to tell you is important." Brynjolf sat down on the bed as Loki uncorked the wine bottle taking a quick sip to make sure his voice didn't crack if he used it.

"So I blacked out, what happened after that?" Loki was grateful his voice was stronger than he'd thought it would be. Brynjolf shifted uncomfortably, deciding it was best to follow Karliah's advice. He gave Loki the full story in detail, not leaving anything out.

Loki sat in silence he paled when Brynjolf described the three strangers that had appeared, then broke up into laughter when Brynjolf mentioned that the red haired woman looked like she'd rather shoot you in the foot than speak to you.

"That sounds like Aela alright. Truth be told she's not really all that intimidating once you get to know her. However, don't piss her off or you will find an arrow in your foot. Or where ever she decides to shoot you." Loki grinned for a moment before his eyes became haunted and the grin slipped off his face. He looked down at the wine bottle he held, knowing he'd never talk to his Shield Sister again.

"Loki, they found you, don't you think you should at least see them? If they tracked you down this far from Whiterun they obviously still care." Karliah said walking up to sit in the chair next to Loki's bed. Loki downed the rest of the wine while shaking his head.

"No, they were probably on a job, they heard my shout and saw that Silverhand were in the area. They still hold grief heavy hearts," Loki stated looking off into the distance. Loki didn't realize he'd gone to speaking in riddles; it was the normal why he'd Speke, until he'd returned to Skyrim.

He had to learn how to state what he was talking about instead of his normal cryptic style he'd picked up while in Elsweyr. He'd greeted Kodlak in a formal way using a Kahjiit's greeting rather than a Nord's because he found it more suiting. He smiled at the memory remembering the utterly confused look he'd received from Vilkas.

"No, you're right Karliah. I should see what they want. I shall no longer hide in shadow from my old pack." Loki chuckled at the statement remembering Nocturnal's own statement. He received confused looks from everyone else in the Guild but Brynjolf and Karliah understood. He stood looked at everyone.

"So any of you going to stalk me?" Loki asked knowing if he wanted them there or not they'd come. Everyone grinned nodding. He rolled his eyes but a plan blossomed in his mind, the whole Guild needed to know what he was.

Brynjolf had assured him no one would care since the Guild had collected all sorts of misfits before; they'd even had a few Vampires. So a werewolf wouldn't throw the older members, a few of th recruits would require some reasoning but it would be fine.

"If we're going to do this we should look like civilians, we don't want to attract any more suspicion than necessary, cover your Guild armor with normal cloths." Loki stretched, and grabbed a lose pair of dark blue pants and a deep green shirt; both had been gifts from his friend Ralof. When everyone had normal cloths pulled over their armor they slowly slipped out to the sleeping city.

Loki led them out of the city to a clearing nearby. He could hear the same familiar calls from wolves, but now he knew better, it was his pack, calling for him. This time he'd answer. He turned to the Guild, an uneasy sigh escaping him.

"I want you all to know what I am, but for your own safety I suggest none of you draw your weapons and stay here. Understood?" Loki said trying to calm his racing heart, he felt like it would blow out his chest if it got much faster. The whole Guild looked confused Brynjolf and Karliah walked up and stood by him for support. He gave them an uneasy smile before slipping into the forest.

He hid behind a few rock striping down and hiding everything under an overhang of rock before turning. The black mist washed over him as his Wolf's chains shattered, he threw his head back in a silent scream as the pain that accompanied any change hi him.

When it ended he shivered, he managed to control his wolf better since no Silverhand were near by he was able to reason with his beast. He stood and walked back to the clearing o his hind legs, his eyes adjusting to the night time darkness easily; he fought the urge to call back to whoever called to him.

Everyone stood shocked at a pale werewolf stepped out of the trees, the fur catching the two moons and aurora's light and becoming shimmering silver. The wolf walked up to stand between Karliah and Brynjolf, who didn't flinch. Well Brynjolf didn't Karliah was staring at Loki with a fix of fear and awe.

"Wow, Loki's a werewolf? I didn't see that one coming. I thought he'd be a vampire with how pale he is" Vex stated cocking her hips and tilting her head to th side as she studied Loki beast form. Loki snorted in response giving a wolfish grin; he wanted to laugh when the new members took uneasy steps back.

"Don't back down from a werewolf." Karliah snapped at them halting them mid-retreat, she explained quickly "A werewolf's instincts are similar to a wolf's; you turn your back and run he'll go after you." Loki cocked his head and looked at Karliah, when had she learned so much about his kind? He looked back up at the Guild ad gave a friendly bark, not wanting to scare them, but also not being able to really communicate in this form.

"You know it's just Loki, you can come up to him just don't do anything that would challenge his place." Brynjolf stated trying not to laugh at the surprised faces of the Guild. Vex walked up slowly, she did something that surprised them; she bared her neck slightly and reached out, palm up. Loki reaction was comical, and Brynjolf would never let him live it down. Loki leaned down and touched the end of his muzzle to Vex's neck before crouching and letting her stroke his fur. He leaned his head into her hand when she scratched behind his ear, making this strange sound, similar to purring. Vex stopped after one last scratch before standing next to Karliah, she looked at everyone else who still hung back in shock of fear, or a mix of the two.

"You idiots gonna come up here or what?" Vex called, Loki just cocked an ear at his friends worried about their reluctant behavior, he made soft bark calling o them.

"We haven't had a werewolf in the Guild since before I joined." Delvin muttered walking forward, he stopped not sure what to do now that he was close to Loki's beast form.

"Just reach out your hand palm up, you're not submissive so you don't have to bare your neck." Karliah said trying to stifle her snickers along with Vex. Delvin gave then a sour look before looking back at Loki, who met his gaze levelly, Delvin held the gaze.

Delvin held out a reluctant hand, Loki leaned forward and nipped the outer most finger surprising Delvin who looked shocked Loki just made strange noise that was the closest he could get to a chuckle. Delvin shook his head muttering about smart arse wolves and where they could shove their tail as he walked to stand next to Brynjolf, who was trying hard to keep a straight face.

Loki looked at the others cocking his head before crouching down to all fours to trot up to them, and circle them taking in all their scents, making sure he knew his pack before trotting back up to Brynjolf. He looked at the man then the trees before running into them. Several of the Guild had actually held out their hands to Loki who let him run their fingers through his pale fur.

"Don't worry about him." Brynjolf stated as the Guild became uneasy wondering why their brother had run into the trees. Karliah picked up the explanation.

"He's going to head his old packs call. He'll be back; we'll just have to wait." At least Karliah hoped he'd come back. She turned to look out into the trees. They'd have to wait and see. They jumped when they heard a howl that echoed through the trees and out to reach their ears. Brynjolf knew the howl, Loki was calling back to the other wolves that were howling, and hopefully it was his real pack and not some strange wolves. Then three mingled calls answered and Brynjolf tensed hoping for Loki's sake this was a good thing.

Loki ran through the tress until he came to a small clearing, he sniffed the air to see if he could catch a scent. Nothing, it was safe here, for now. He reared up and howled to the moons that hung high above him in the night sky, hearing the cry echo out over the land. He waited while the cry faded, each second it wasn't answered causing him more worry. Then another cry answered his, then other, the first two joined by a third. He howled in joy when his wolf recognized the sound of the three cries.

Loki leapt forward running to the sound of the cries, knowing the ones calling him were doing the same. Then he was tackled into a tree, his first response was to turn and snap at the one that dared attack him, then he realized who had tackled him, it was Farkas. The shaggy deep brown fur and wolfish grin was a dead giveaway.

Loki barked out a happy greeting bumping the others shoulder with his head, happy when the greeting was returned. He couldn't help it, his tail swished side to side in joy his pack was okay, and he was with them again. Then a growl rumbled behind him and a red, rust colored Werewolf stalked out on all fours from the trees, her ears flattened back, she locked eyes with Loki and growled again. Loki took it in stride, he growled right back, lowering him self to stalk up to her, returning the gaze fully.

A loud bark caught their attention, a black werewolf stepped out of the trees, giving them both a level stare Loki felt his heart plummet. It was Vilkas, had only Farkas forgiven him? Vilkas got down on all fours and stalked up to Loki, who stood firm not backing down from the beast before him, instincts coming to the forefront.

Vilkas sniffed at him, recognition flashed in his bright amber eyes and he bumped Loki's shoulder, Loki returned the greeting. He looked back at Aela, who gave him a sour look before walking up and bumping into his shoulder, he nudged her back, his heart soared and he wanted to howl again, but held it in, thankfully he didn't have to for long. Farkas let out a happy howl that Loki joined along with the two more reluctant wolves.

Karliah and Brynjolf let out a relieved breath they hadn't realized they'd been holing when thy heard four mingled howls echo out from the trees. Brynjolf looked at Karliah and they both shared a quick smile. Then the howls ended and they looked back out to the trees.

Loki felt the time as a wolf draw close to and end, his companions nudged him to follow them and he raced through the trees with them though the forest up to a camp site. Loki felt his wolf began to recede back as its power waned. The other's felt the same as all of then growled with uneasy acceptance. Soon four people stood in the camp naked as the day they were born.

Vilkas disappeared behind a rock then threw them all some cloths. Loki held up the old red tunic that he'd left behind, and the dark leather pair of pants. Slipping into them he realized that they still held the scents of Jorrvaskr, home and family. The familiar scents made his heart ache.

"Why have you tracked me down? It's my entire fault you know." Loki muttered tying off the ties of the leather pants he looked at Vilkas who had pulled on his Companions armor, he knew Aela and Farkas were still suiting up, so out of respect did not look at them. Vilkas blinked at him as if Loki had grown three more heads.

"That may have been how we were acting but it's not true." Vilkas shot back his eyes guarded not showing anything, just like his face. Loki wanted to scream at him, the bastard sure was acting the same now as he did then.

"Then why not address me by name? Why still hold a guarded gaze? Why hunt me down just to confirm what I already know?" Loki was seething; he didn't want to go through this all over again. He never wanted to fail them in the first place, but he had and he understood that. Why didn't they understand that he knew? That's why he'd left! He didn't deserve to be part of the pack.

"You're an idiot." Aela said finished with her armor, or what little she ever wore. She walked up to him and hit him in the head, Loki looked at her his eyes narrow and flash amber but he realized she was laughing. He gave her a confused look.

"You still have that fire in you, the only reason I liked you pup!" Aela chuckled shaking her head at him, while Farkas walked up to his brother before facing Loki, with a half grin on his face.

"We missed you, where'd go after you left?" He asked Loki looked at Aela then back to Farkas.

"I traveled and ended up here. I found Brynjolf and well..." Loki's face quickly reddened and he shuffled hid feet. Aela's eyes lit up and she doubled over laughing. Vilkas raised a brow in surprise and Farkas looked lost. Loki had to stop himself from laughing at Farkas.

"You fell in love?" Vilkas asked his voice laced with surprise for a second the guard in his gaze fell, and Loki saw admiration shine in that gaze, Farkas's eyes lit up as he caught on and he grinned for his friend.

"Congratulations, are you getting married soon?" He asked like an eager child, Loki froze his mind going blank, he'd totally forgotten about marriage. He suddenly blushed.

"I haven't even thought of the idea, I hope Brynjolf isn't mad about it." Loki muttered looking back through the trees his eyes lighting up. Aela looked at Loki then the others.

"Well do we get to meet the man who stole our pup's heart?" Aela asked grinning at the blond who blushed and sputtered and wondered why they were still calling him pup.

"Loki it's not your fault and it never was. We were blinded by our grief, you had no idea the Silverhand would make such a bold move. I… I'm sorry for my actions Loki." Vilkas said his shoulders sagging and his eyes finally showing the rush of regret and guilt clouded the pale blue orbs. Loki felt a wave of emotions hit him hard, he walked up to his Shield Brother and hugged him tight, he pulled back, looking the startled man in the eyes.

"Nothing to apologies for, My Brother. I forgave you all long ago." Loki said through the tears he was fighting back. Vilkas who had blamed himself for months finally let it go he hugged his friend close, remembering the grand times they'd had at Jorrvaskr. Now Loki was back with them, where he belonged.

"So will you come home with us?" Farkas asked looking like a hopeful child, his pale grey eyes shining out joy and hope and a whole mix of emotion that Loki just couldn't comprehend being held in by one man. Loki suddenly looked sad. He pulled away from them and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I don't think I can, Brother. Jorrvaskr is still home in my heart, but my heart is in the hands of a man that I wouldn't be able to leave." Loki answered Vilkas held him a little tighter before pulling away. He rested a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"You know Whiterun misses their Thane, Loki. How about we meet this man, I'd like to congratulate him on finding a grand prize." Vilkas grinned but in his heart he felt a tad Jealous of this man who meant so much that Loki would stay with him rather than return with them.

"Yeah, let's meat this man, I'd like to see who could pin you down when me and Vilkas couldn't if we tried." Farkas said grinning, Loki chuckled shaking his head he turned to Aela.

"Looks like you'll get your wish, Sister." He stated smiling as Aela cocked her hips and nodded in victory, he helped them pack up camp before leading them back to the spot he'd hidden his things, he put on his Nightingale boots and took out his normal cloak.

When he got weird looks for the old cloak he glared at them. He stood and put his hands on his hips like an irritated mother.

"I'm allowed damn it." He said pulling the cloak around him and tying back his blond hair with ease which got him more looks. He glared at them.

"I did it all the time at Jorrvaskr, are you just noticing?" He huffed indignantly. Vilkas nodded with a raised brow and Farkas blinked at him like an owl, Aela shook her head and mumbled something about Loki being more of a girl than she was. Loki stuck his tongue out at them, Vilkas clicked his teeth together, Loki blushed at that and everyone laughed as hey stated walking again.

Brynjolf shifted his weight one foot to the other looking uncomfortable, it had been about half an hour since they'd heard the mingled howls, and he was beginning to worry for his lover. Then he froze. Laughter was coming from the woods, it was mostly deep rumbles but Brynjolf could hear Loki's lighter chuckles in it as well. He tensed and began to scan the trees in earnest again. Karliah was next to him in an instant looking into the trees.

Both had removed their masks, and pulled down their hoods letting their hair be ruffled by the chill night time breeze. Brynjolf had also left his gloves in the guild's home, wanting to look as much like a civilian as possible. Karliah had her gloves with her and her hand twitched like she wanted her bow in hand to fend off the possibility of foes coming. Brynjolf resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Karliah, no one in Oblivion would get Loki to hurt them. Hadn't Karliah learned that by now?

Then Loki came sprinting out of the woods, with three others on his heels. The three others stopped at the tree line looking at the Guild in confusion; they tossed each other confused glances. Loki ran up to Brynjolf and Karliah, he was hopping in place his excitement pouring off of him in waves.

"My Pack, the three behind me are Aela, the one with red hair, Vilkas, the one with the pale blue eyes, and hen his brother Farkas, who's eyes happen to be a pale grey." Loki moved his hand to gesture at each in turn, Brynjolf recognized them instantly. Vex looked at them in turn and remembered them from earlier that day as well, although her attention when back to the one Loki had called Aela.

"Uh, Loki who are these people?" Farkas asked, he looked to be the most uncomfortable, Loki looked at the taller Nord, his eyes widening slightly, and he'd called the Guild pack, oh crap. Loki walked over to the three reluctant to move away from Brynjolf, who'd been giving him a possessive look the inter time since he'd returned.

"This is the Thieves Guild, lead by me. If you have a problem with that you're screwed because I'm not going to care." Loki stated crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Vilkas looked at the crowd with new respect, he'd heard they'd made a comeback, and if Loki was involved with them he wasn't surprised. Farkas frowned not really sure what to think, but he shrugged not caring about it too much. Aela looked over the people not too impressed with most off them, except for three.

She saw Brynjolf and when he met her gaze she knew him instantly as the man that had protected Loki. Then she spotted Vex, who'd gotten involved in the fight with the Silverhand, and had caused hell for them. Finally she saw Karliah, whose violet eyes were looking them over with careful suspicion, her hand twitching with the instinct of an archer. She liked these three.

She walked past Loki who tensed and sent her a warning glare, his eyes stayed fixed to her as she walked up to Brynjolf. Loki tensed even more he turned to her and growled low his eyes a dangerous amber, it was all a warning, he wouldn't doo anything if she didn't. If she did… well that was another story entirely.

Aela sent him a glance over her shoulder then looked back at Brynjolf, "I'm impressed." She stated after giving Brynjolf a once over, not being able to see much thanks to the fluttering civilian cloths, but she could smell the scent of dried blood and knew the man still had on his armor. Brynjolf looked confused.

"What are you impressed with?" Brynjolf asked not bothering with using the term Lass knowing he' probably end up with an arrow in his foot… or other places.

"Pinning Loki down in bed for one." Aela shot back smiling when she heard Loki make a noise that sounded like an indignant huff. Brynjolf raised a brow, trying to hide his small blush waiting for any other reason she had. She didn't disappoint, "And having Loki's complete devotion, he won't come back with us for many reasons, but you're the biggest I'm sure." She stopped then looked at Karliah whose hand was now twitching badly and her eyes were narrowed I suspicion.

"An archer, a good one I have to assume, and then her…" Aelea trailed off eyeing Vex with amber eyes. Loki tensed he walked forward to stand by Vex.

"Vex? What about her?" Loki suddenly seemed like a protective older brother and Vilkas and Farkas had seen the same behavior at Jorrvaskr many times, both couldn't hide their twin smiles. Brynjolf noticed the fond look in their yes and couldn't help but move to stand by Loki's side, which just made Vilkas frown, a knowing look shine in his eyes.

"Well I saw her fight, she earned her name. A devilish fox indeed." Aela commented eyeing Vex with a strange look. It took Loki seconds to place and he collapsed to the floor laughing hysterically.

"Y-you…" Loki broke off laughing to hard, it continued of a while before Loki got himself under control gasping for air he continued, "You think you can tame our little Vex? Good luck! Wait never mind I can see this going well. Crap. Vex and Aela together is a scary thought." Loki suddenly had this mock terrified look. He eyed Vex then Aela then got up dusted himself off and looked Vex in the eyes.

"Don't do it, you scare the piss out off most of the Guild already." Loki said he turned to Vilkas and Farkas then looked at Brynjolf asking him silently to follow, knowing if they accepted Brynjolf into the Pack he'd have an easier time convincing Brynjolf of moving. At least e hoped Brynjolf would come with him, but if Brynjolf didn't want to he'd stay with his mate.

Vilkas looked Brynjolf square in the eyes, he took a breath through his nose catching Brynjolf's scent mingled with Loki's and refrained from snarling at the man. His wolf had wanted Loki, and he couldn't deny he'd defiantly take Loki if given the chance. He was lying again; he wanted Loki just as badly as his wolf did, but had held himself back, not wanting to get involved with new blood. Loki had to prove himself first, and even when he did Vilkas had been blinded by grief then he pushed Loki away. No small wonder Loki had fallen for another.

Farkas looked at the man remembering how ferocious he had been in the fight earlier that day and respected him already; anyone who would defend Loki was good on his list. But he noticed his Brother tense and was confused for a moment, he looked at Vilkas.

"He's a good fighter." Farkas stated trying to ignore the tense air around Vilkas, Loki sensed it to and was shifting from one foot to the other, he wasn't sure if Loki's mate could or not.

"Agreed, but why were you wearing a mask earlier?" Vilkas asked wanting to get around the secrecy and get at the true reasons Loki was in love with this shadow stalker. Vilkas knew it was his jealousy talking but he wanted to know why he was lesser than this man, he refrained from growling but his cold eyes and voice were as much as a giveaway for Loki and Farkas. Even Brynjolf knew this man currently disliked him greatly.

"Vilkas, what's wrong?" Loki asked looking concerned for his close friend. Vilkas felt his wolf call to Loki, but he pulled tighter on its leash. He didn't need this; he was an idiot and let Loki slip out of his fingers. Brynjolf spotted the cold flash in the pale blue eyes and immediately knew why the man had reacted hostilely, he was jealous. Brynjolf didn't milk it knowing it would only upset Loki, but he did address it.

"I'm Loki's mate, and I'm honored he chose me, I know vary well there are stronger men then I. The mask is a part of my armor, it helps when you're in my line of work that no one knows who you are." Brynjolf directed the admittance to Vilkas hoping he'd said the right thing. Loki looked confused his eyes flinted between Brnjolf and Vilkas, trying to figure out why they were reacting like this. Loki looked at Farkas and raised a brow, Farkas shrugged.

"I have the same armor, as does Karliah, I guess you'd describe us as the elite. Vilkas your tense, Brother what troubles you?" Loki looked worried still not realiseing why any of this was going on, Brynjolf gave Vilkas a curious look then looked at Loki. His silent question was obvious, Vilkas glared at him for a moment before giving a quick nod.

"He chose me of his free will. I let him do as he wishes." Brynjolf stated looking Vilkas straight in the eyes, it was a challenge, but it was also meant to show he was worthy of Loki. Loki looked even more confused for a second looking between the two men. He blinked and looked at Vilkas.

"You think he forced me into this?" Loki asked his face going blank, he locked his gaze with Vilkas's and Vilkas knew he'd have to tell Loki the truth. Strange since only Kodlak the last Alpha had been able to get him to answer with just a stern look; Loki had also been able to do it even before becoming a moon beast.

"Yes and no." Vilkas answered it was truth but it wasn't a whole answer, Loki just continued to stare him down, well aware everyone's eyes had locked onto the silent battle of wills. Even Aela had stopped touring around the Guild to investigate Loki's 'new pack' in favor of watching the argument. She was one of the few able to hear it but she knew Vilkas had his eyes on Loki for a long time, some times wondering if Loki had no sense what so ever with how obvious Vilkas's lust had been.

"That's not the entire answer." Loki stated crossing his arms and continuing to star Vilkas down. Brynjolf could see the other man's will wane as Loki continued to stare him down. Finally Vilkas relented.

"I want you. I'm jealous, I knew you wouldn't have been reluctant to stay if you'd been forced to be with him, but still I wanted to be sure." Vilkas admitted with a rush of breath, turning to stalk away into the trees his face becoming red. Loki blinked in surprise he hadn't expected that, his face heated up but he knew his wolf and his own heart would not have been content, but if he'd known…

"Brother." Loki whispered he knew Brynjolf had tensed beside him but he also knew Brynjolf knew him well enough not to jump to the conclusion that he'd leave him. Hopefully.

Vilkas stopped and looked over his shoulder not bothering to turn to his friend. Loki gave him an understanding look, he'd felt that disappointment before, although I had been for a mere moment and he'd gotten what he wanted, but he knew the felling.

"Vilkas, I love you as a Brother and a very dear friend. I'm sorry I can't return those feelings, but please understand that I wouldn't be able to stay sane without both you and Brynjolf in my life." Loki kept his eyes locked with Vilkas seeing an amber flash, and he knew a biting remark might be likely to fly at him if Vilkas's wolf got involved.

"You seem to be doing fine outside the pack." Vilkas stated, he'd tempered his words but he saw the hurt flash in Loki's eyes all the same. He flinched and growled at himself turning from Loki hating himself even more than when Loki had disappeared.

"Vilkas, you and I both know that I have not been well. It's hard to separate your wolf from yourself. Outside of the pack there was no support but my own. Brynjolf has been my chain for a while now." Like looked at his friend the comment meant to both address the pervious remark, but also to bring his friend back. Vilkas turned back to him, regret shining in his eyes.

"Loki." He muttered not knowing what else to say, he tried to just say it with his eyes, and when Loki smiled he let out a relieved sigh. Farkas looked at his brother then Brynjolf then Loki, finally caching up. He shook his head he looked at Brynjolf, and waited.

Brynjolf looked relieved that Loki still held his whole pack and then he felt eyes on him he looked a Farkas.

"You're turn then?" Brynjolf asked looking away as Loki walked up and hugged Vilkas, knowing Loki was a very affectionate person eased his growing jealousy directed at Vilkas. Vilkas knew Loki far better than he did, where Brynjolf had only known Loki for about half a year and that was after Loki had spent a year in Skyrim running with the Companions and fighting in the war. Farkas gave him a grin.

"I think you're alright. You're a good fighter, strong and care for Loki. If Loki's happy with this then I am to." He stated shrugging. Brynjolf nodded not sure how to respond to that, obviously these three were had to impress and he'd done it with out much of an attempt.

"So will you come back with us?" Aela asked walking up to Loki when walked past Brynjolf, he felt her eyes and knew she was watching him closely, waiting for a slip up, she'd be disappointed. He looked at Loki, he couldn't leave the Guild with it in the tatters it was in currently. He gave Loki that look that said he'd support his decisions. Loki looked between Brynjolf then his pack his hear torn and his eyes betraying his pain.

"I can't leave him. You know that Aela." Loki whispered resigned. She gave him an understanding look before patting his shoulder.

"Well at least run with us one more time. Kodlak deserves his final wish fulfilled." She whispered Loki knew she may have disagreed with that wish but she'd help full fill it if she could. He almost started crying, he nodded, his shoulders squaring as his eyes became sharp and focused.

"I'll run to the ends of Oblivion and back with you if that was Kodlak's last wish. Stay with me in Honeyside, tomorrow we can go on this last favor. But tell me if you will Sister, where are we heading first?" Loki crossed his arms, resisting the urge to hide in Brynjolf's arms; he was getting a bad feeling at the back of his mind. Aela looked at him then the two Brothers who nodded.

"To Jorrvaskr to investigate what we can about Kodlak's research, then to where ever that leads us." She stated looking Loki in the eyes. He nodded as he thought it over in his head, there was a nagging in the back of his mind that this was not a good idea, but he pushed that aside.

"Alright, then first light tomorrow we can start back to Jorrvaskr." Loki stated he turned on his heel and headed back to the gate motioning for them to follow him. He looked at the Guild.

"Go back to the Cistern, I'll return after I've completed this task." Loki said walking to his house he looked at Brynjolf and nodded at the silent question, the master thief following him. When they reached his door Loki looked at the black streak on the ground left from his flame. Brynjolf rested a hand on his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll only say this once please try not to scare my Housecarl. She's threatened to retire more than once already." Loki said stretching as he walked in; quickly spotting the note by the door he picked it up, letting out a relived sigh.

"Never mind she's taking a day away from 'my madness' as she calls it." Loki said smiling and shaking his head. He looked back at his friends and waved them in closing the door behind them.

"There's a guest room with a twin bed Vilkas and Farkas can share, Aela you can take my Houscarl's bed since she won't be back until later tomorrow." Loki stated, he didn't say where he'd be sleeping but he did give them a quick tour to show them their quarters for the night.

"Not vary big." Vilkas stated looking around then back at Loki, knowing full well that Loki could easily afford to buy Riften's keep. Brynjolf nodded, already knowing that. Aela gave Loki a calculating look.

"Should we just reant a room instead?" She asked easing the blond who went bright red.

"I highly doubt Bryn will stay long he has to run the Guild while I'm gone." Brynjolf gave Loki a look when he used his nick name trying not to mutter to him self.

"Actually Delvin will be picking that up to night, I'll be staying with you until you leave. I'm not leaving you with the Silverhand knowing this is your home." Loki scoffed at that turning to look up at Brynjolf.

"You know I'll be fine, and this isn't home." Loki muttered giving Brynjolf a quick kiss. He pulled back and grinned at the embarrassment that flashed in his lover's eye.

"I'll just be keeping watch, and you really think I'd want to leave you alone?" Brynjolf shot back smirking in victory when Loki blushed bright red.

"While I'm gone make sure Shadowmane is treated well." Loki muttered as he pulled away biding them a good night before scurrying off to his room and hiding there. Brynjolf watched him go, wanting to pin the other down for embarrassing him in public. Aela caught his stare and snickered before running off to bed with a quick farewell.

"So you can get him to submit to you?" Vilkas suddenly asked out of the blue looking genuinely curious. Brynjolf shrugged in response still standing by the door.

"I can. I never force him to if that's what you're asking. He's an Alpha in everything but out relationship." Brynjolf answered looking Vilkas in the eyes. Vilkas nodded before disappearing into the guest room where his brother had disappeared.

Brynjolf sat by the fire and waited for the dawn to come, keeping his ears pealed for any noise that didn't belong he had a bad feeling about this. Just like before Mercer. He stood up and walked to Loki's room the blond was sitting in the middle of his bed crossed legged. Brynjolf had seen Loki do this before. Loki called it meditating on the words. Brynjolf didn't want to startle the younger man but also needed to talk to him.

"Loki." He whispered quietly, Loki blinked open his eyes, he turned his head to look at Brynjolf. Loki gave him a true smile before waving him in.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked sensing the tense air around his lover. Loki moved to sit by Brynjolf. The dim lighting made it harder to see the other's eyes but Brynjolf knew Loki could see him clearly.

"I have a bad felling about this Loki." He stated straight to the point. Loki nodded then surprised Brynjolf.

"I can feel it to, but I think it'll be worse if I don't go." Loki stated giving his mate a reassuring kiss. Brynjolf grabbed Loki and pulled him onto his lap. After he pulled away he looked straight into Loki's green eyes.

"Come on you need some rest." He stated guiding hem to the bed, Loki grabbed him when he turned to leave.

"You'll be able to keep watch in here as easily as out there." Loki muttered pulling him to lay next to him.

The next dawn rolled around and Brynjolf woke Loki who woke the others. Everyone was ready to go in a matter of half an hour. Brynjolf stopped Loki before he opened the door.

"Come back in one piece Loki." He whispered after giving the blond a quick but searing kiss. Loki blinked in surprise but nodded an understanding look shining in his eyes. Aela and the others were waiting out side the odor. Loki kissed Brynjolf quickly before waling with them, down the road, toward Whitrun and a whole world of old memories.

A/N: Hope this chapter was good ii tried to keep them all in character so… review and tell me how I did! : ) Emerald out!


	6. I Need You My Old Friend

A/N: Yes I know I'm not following in game story lines to well, but that kind of happens when the romance centers on a pair that can't happen in game. Anyway Loki's going to help his pack one last time, then he'll return to Riften and rely on Brynjolf to keep him sane. Hope you all enjoy and remember, we still have the Skeleton key to worry about!

_Italics = flashback_

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Six: I Need You My Old Friend

(Loki with his pack outside Riften)

"I've heard the Thieves Guild made a comeback, you have anything to do with that?" Vilkas asked as the passed the last Guard tower then heading though the trees as a short cut. Loki seemed distant, but blinked when Vilkas asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm the best damn thief there. Well at least that's what a close friend claims. Can't tell you his name, he'll just deny it." Loki snickered looking up at the pale blue sky, smiling as he remembered Delvin telling him that. He'd been shocked to say the least, but after he got over that he gave Delvin a grin before running off to do another fishing job.

"You seem a bit happy doing criminal work…" Vilkas trailed off finally pointing out the subject Loki had been hoping would never come up. Loki looked at him out of the corner of his eye, before looking ahead again.

"There's a distinct difference between a Master Thief and a common criminal thug." Loki stated his shoulders tensed as his voice became level and blank He stooped next to a stream they had come to. He filled his water skin, before looking at Vilkas with a blank star.

"A criminal causes terror, and chaos. Thieves, like _me,_ are stealthy and get what they were sent for and get out. We don' kill our mark, we don't harm them. We go in we take a shiny trinket, and then disappear. If you are good that is." Loki locked his gaze and stared him down daring him to say anything. Vilkas did.

"But you're stealing from someone, where's the honor?" Vilkas had a look of confusion, and Loki gave a sly smile.

"Where's the honor in being a sell sword? It's the same as the Companion's Brother, just a different type of person for hire." Loki looked at his two other friends and waited, when no one asked anymore about the subject he turned backed up and took a running leap over the stream, landing on the other side of the bank, safe and dry. He turned and waited as the others joined him before continuing on their own trail to Whiterun. They'd been walking for around an hour, they'd reached a forest like area. Trees and more trees everywhere.

Aela grew curios as they walked, she looked at Loki. Loki looked back at her, feeling her eyes on him in an instant, as he continued walking he waited.

"How do you use your skills outside a job? I mean, all this cloak and dagger rubbish seems useless out side a Guild job." Aela looked at Loki with genuine curiosity. Loki gave her a mischievous smile.

"Want me to show you or should I try to explain with words?" Loki's yes were sparkling with excitement, his hands twitched, he even got a slight skip in his step. Aela stood still and looked at him for a moment debating if she'd regret this.

"Alright, show me." She said crossing her arms. Loki smiled showing a flash of perfect white teeth, then looked at Vilkas and Farkas, motioned for them to come closer.

"Alright, let's make it a game. You're a random group of… Bandits, let's say. I want you all to try to sense me coming. If you can't then your dead if you do you're fine." Loki stated grinning, his eyes a bright shade of emerald, they almost looked exactly like the beautiful gems. Loki dared away not waiting for a response.

The three Werewolves left looked confused for a moment, before they decided to put themselves back to back and scan the trees as they moved away from where they'd stopped.

Loki had darted off a little ways and hidden, waiting until he knew they'd moved and no longer knew where he might be before moving. His mind became sharp, his wolf interested in the game as well, his steps didn't make any audible sound as he crept after where he saw them move, toward Whiterun.

He slipped through the trees like a snake through the desert sands, silent but nonetheless deadly. When his quarry came into view again his eyes flashed with amusement and he grinned, knowing his point would be made clear.

They'd made it maybe ten feet when out of nowhere a blur shot out of the bushes and they were faced with blades to the brother's throats. Loki stood there grinning, he had a strange look in his eyes, one had bleed amber, he pulled at his wolf, and slowly his eye began to blossom back into the vibrant green. He smiled and looked at the startled three, who had not even sensed him creep up on them.

"You made you're point." Muttered Aela as she lowered her bow not that it would have done her much good anyway. Loki smiled twirled his ebony blades before slipping them back into their sheaths. He stood their pride shinning in his eyes. He looked at Farkas in the eyes.

"Trust your instincts more; I saw your eye train on the spot I was in." Loki stated with a strange admiration glittering in his green orbs. Loki was surprised it was Farkas to spot him, he'd thought Aela would. He stretched letting out a tired huff, having not had much sleep before the journey, to many thoughts had been pounding through his skull.

Now it was beginning to catch up with him, but he'd grown used to fatigue with marching in the war, after all, a commander must not falter before his men. Vilkas was about to say something about it when Loki shook his head, trudging on through the harsh landscape.

They had made brilliant progress through the day, Loki being the one to look at his map, he pointed to their location, they were surprisingly around half way there, maybe another days journey and they'd be safe in Jorrvaskr. So far so good, nothing had happened, but once they reached the fields they'd be out in the open.

"Well. It's almost been a day since our last transformation; we could shift and run the rest of the way." Aela said crossing her arms in boredom. She looked at the Brothers and Loki as the three looked at each other uncomfortably.

"You know we don't like to do that for fun Aela." Loki muttered, looking at her with guarded eyes; he didn't like shifting and then not having a good idea of where the blood came. Sometimes he knew where it came from and didn't care, other times not so much.

"I know but the shift will end near the City, We'll be fine." She retorted rolling here eyes at the three frowning faces.

"Unless a Guard decides to do their job." Loki shot back with now narrow eyes, "Do as you wish Aela, but I advise against it, we'll draw attention to all Werewolves, and then it will get more difficult for us all." Aela huffed at that but consented deciding to stay near them, heading the wisdom of Loki's words. Loki nodded before looking around it was relatively open, light was fading fast, and with clouds foreboding a storm Loki had no doubt they'd need shelter.

"I know a small cave near here; we can stay there for tonight." Loki said with out realizing he'd taken up the leader position, Vilkas knew Loki didn't know how he was acting and he couldn't stop the smile. He followed the one he wished could be the next Alpha. However he knew Loki wouldn't leave his lover.

Vilkas glowered at the ground, his wolf snarling at the very though of a weak human bedding Loki. Vilkas stood stock still and reeled it in, trying desperately not to turn. He didn't realize how noticeable his halt had been. Loki had entered the cave then turned to see him standing in the open a few feet back.

"Vilkas, the cave is over here. Vilkas…" Loki called growing more concerned as the large man blinked away amber streaks from his eyes as he looked up. Loki looked around looking for the danger that he thought caused Vilkas's wolf to go on edge.

"Its fine Loki, come on." Vilkas said walking up grabbing Loki's upper arm and pulling him into the cave, Loki glared at him, growling at him to let go, as he was dragged further. Vilkas looked down at the snarling blond grinning, before daring him to make him. An instant later he was knocked to the floor with a boot pressing his chest down.

"You should never underestimate your opponent. I may be small but I can throw a hell of a punch. Don't do that kind of crap, I'm not deaf. I heard you." Loki grumbled taking his foot off Vilkas's chest offering a hand to pull the other up. Vilkas was a tad bit miffed that Loki, a thin tall ( but just under a foot shorter than Vilkas) agile man with less muscle than him, was able to knock him down with a single hit. He took Loki's hand and pulled the other down rolling to pin the man to the ground. Loki hadn't been able to resist the turn of events.

Loki looked up at Vilkas who pinned his one wrist to the floor above his head, his other was currently free, and he intended to keep it that way.

Vilkas was straddling his hips; Loki kept the intimate way this could turn out of his mind, resolute in not betraying Brynjolf's trust. He looked at Vilkas, annoyance flashing in his eyes. Vilkas was keeping his arm pinned down with a bit of a struggle; Loki was half tempted to slug the other again. Farkas walked back and cleared his throat, thinking the wrong thing. Loki struggled harder.

"Get the hell off or I'll tear you a new one Vilkas!" Loki roared thrashing underneath the larger man. His face was going bright red with embarrassment, anger and a small sprinkling of shame for being caught in such a position. Farkas stood confused as Vilkas just started laughing, and Loki started growling like a furious cat, or in this case wolf.

Loki was pissed that Vilkas was acting like this, and that he wasn't kicking Vilkas into the dirt by now, and how wrong the whole thing probably looked, no _defiantly_ looked. No doubt his eyes were amber by now, his canines had lengthened into short fangs, and his ears were slightly pointed.

Loki's one hand he'd offered was pinned above his head while the other was pressing against Vilkas's chest trying to get the other off. To say the least if someone, like Farkas had, walked into the middle of it all they'd get the wrong idea fast.

To make it worse, Loki's hair had come out of its braid and was now ruffled with his face red he looked like he and Vilkas were in a battle for dominance and not a slightly less than friendly wrestling match. When Aela walked in she gasped. She actually gasped. She was shocked that Loki was behaving like this, she'd thought…. No it had to be Vilkas doing it.

"This is done!" Loki screamed his hand shot up and he slugged Vilkas, the larger man falling back, Loki sat up and scrambled away from the other, breathing hard, with a pissed look in his eyes.

"You fucking bastard! I told you not to do it!" He was too pissed to even pay attention to what he was doing, he was on his feet marching over to the dazed Vilkas. He stood looking down at him his eyes narrowed amber slits.

"You stupid ass! You realize that they," Loki pointed over to Farkas and Aela, "Probably are thinking that I was going to do… Gah!" Loki stopped snarling in rage and ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it in frustration. Tears had started falling, leaving two wet trails across his cheeks. Vilkas looked horrified that his cocky attitude had come to bite him in the ass, and upset Loki so immensely.

Loki stormed out of the cave as the clouds rolled over the last glimpses of the sun, turning the twilight into a dark shadow. Lightening flashed over head as a howl ripped through the night, a silhouette of a werewolf was illuminated at the cave entrance, the black from stood on it's hind legshead thrown back, fangs sharp and long, arms held on either side had hands with fingers that curled with tips that looked like small daggers. With the next flash of brilliant white light it was gone.

Aela looked at the mouth of the cave, expecting their friend to come loping back in when with a rumble of thunder a down pour of rain began, but Loki still didn't come back. She looked down at the guilty looking Vilkas. She narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell?" She asked looking at him expecting an answer from the ashamed man. He shrugged.

"I was just being my normal cocky self. It back fired." Vilkas stated looking off to the side he felt guilt rip at his gut. Loki had been through the war before he came to them, Vilkas had thought he'd just had some bad battles, but as time had gone by he'd realized that Loki had been through a good deal more than a few bloody battles.

_(Flashback!)_

_He had heard something coming from the whelp's room one night, he hadn't been able to fall asleep and when he heard the noise, he'd decided he'd investigate. He'd left his room and walked down the hall to the recruit room. _

_When he got there he saw that Loki was the only one there, and he was thrashing making strangled noises, as if he were in a great deal of pain. Loki's teeth were ground together and his eyes were screwed shut, from the closed eyes tears drained like falling rain, and his hands were fisted in his furs. _

_Vilkas didn't know what to do, He just watched Loki thrash and cry silently. He stood in the door way as a wave of Loki's fear drenched scent hit him hard. He actually stumbled back, he turned away fighting his wolf as it went wild. Kodlak was now standing with him looking into the room, with a frown etched onto his face. _

"_Why haven't you woken him?" Kodlak asked looking back at Vilkas, who blinked and shrugged, unsure of what his Alpha was asking. Kodlak shook his head and walked up to Loki's bed, placing a hand on the blond man's shoulder. _

_Loki suddenly stopped thrashing, sitting up as if the bed was on fire, he leapt away from Kodlak and spun on his heel, bringing up his fists a wild look frozen in his eyes. Loki's chest was heaving as if he'd sprinted for miles and he had backed up and had pressed his back to the wall. Kodlak raised his hands palm up, and tried to calm Loki. _

"_Loki it's me, Kodlak. You're Harbinger." The grey haired man murmured softly, tying to sooth the panic and fear evident in Loki's eyes. As he crept closer to the cowering blond man, Loki whispered something that had Kodlak's scent suddenly fill with rage. Then it seemed as if something had snapped the young Nord out of his fear._

"_K-kodalk?" Loki muttered bringing a hand to his sleep fogged eyes, his brain must have still had pieces of the memory/dream playing in his mind. He blinked the sleep from his eyes to meet Kodlak's gaze. He suddenly looked ashamed and looked down. _

"_My Harbinger, forgive me, I-"Loki was cut off by Kodlak who held up his hand, walking up to pat Loki's shoulder. Loki looked stunned as he listened to Kodlak as the elder began to speak. _

"_Loki, let's talk in my rooms." The older man stated giving the younger man a gentle smile that calmed the others apparent nerves. Vilkas stood in shock as the man he'd grown to know as a fearless, brave and fiercely loyal man was lead, his frame shivering like a feeble leaf, by Kodlak to the rooms at the end of the hall. _

_He didn't know why but he'd followed them and stood out side the door and listened in on the conversation between Loki and Kodlak. He hid in the shadow of the door trying to be stealthy as possible. He was stunned by the words that Loki said next._

"_Vilkas, I suggest if you would like to hear this you come into the room and not hang outside the room like a stalker." Loki's words were flat as he watched the door and waited as Vilkas slowly walked in standing and watching Loki closely. Loki gave him a blank stare before looking back at Kodlak._

"_I understand if you wish me to leave." He stated it like he had no emotion, but Loki's tight jaw, and fisted hands were tell, tell signs that he was stressed._

"_I'd like to know what would rile you so. What was your dream showing you?" Kodlak asked looking between Vilkas and Loki, seemingly unsure of what was going on between the two younger warriors._

"_It wasn't a simple dream, just and old memory that's not settling well. It's nothing" Loki stated, looking grim and tired. Kodlak nodded, Vilkas remembered that look. Kodlak was going into father mode._

"_This memory, would you like to talk about it, take its weight off your shoulders?" Loki looked at Kodlak with a reluctance shining in his eyes, but he nodded. Loki sighed relaxing his shoulders as he told them of the horrors he'd faced in the recent war, the cruelties of the Thalmor, the harsh conditions he had to endure just to stay breathing, and watching his men and comrades either die in front of him or getting hurt in his stead. _

"_I watched men die just so I'd remain breathing, I've also endured Thalmor cruelty, they tried to break me, and in some ways they did." Loki finished he rubbed at his temples apparently trying to get the screams echoing in his mind to stop._

_Vilkas had been shocked, all this time he'd thought Loki was just distant, now that he knew… He felt for the blond. Loki looked at him with tiered resignation._

"_What? Nothing? No input? And here I thought you'd never be struck speechless. Have I achieved the impossible?" Loki asked dry sarcasm dripping like venom from his tired voice, he was tiered, and probably thought Vilkas was going to berate him. He was stunned to find out the truth._

"_I'd thought you were distant in arrogance, now that I see the truth I feel that I should apologize for my own arrogant behavior." Vilkas stated simply shrugging in his nonchalant way. Loki blinked as he stared at him._

"_No need to apologize for a misunderstanding. Thank you my Harbinger, and thank you… Brother." Loki stated standing, bowing to Kodlak and then the stunned Vilkas before going back to the room he'd shared with the other whelps._

"_May your roads lead to warm sands my friends." Loki called over his shoulder. Vilkas stood stunned before nodding to Kodlak and going back to his room._

_(End Flashback)_

Farkas looked at his brother's far off look and shook his head. He was going to go and look for Loki; Vilkas could do what he wanted. Farkas walked out into the storm after striping down, he shifted and began to look for his friend calling out and trying to hear any answer over the rumbling roars of the thunder.

Aela stood with Vilkas, wanting to know what happened and not willing to smell like a wet dog. She waited for Vilkas to come out of his musings. He sat for a while against the wall before shaking his head.

"What the hell did you do to make him snap like that?" Aela asked as the howls that echoed from Farkas faded into the cave. Vilkas looked away guilt and shame boiling in his gut.

"I didn't listen." Was his simple answer as he stood stripped and shifted before running into the night in search of his angry friend. Vilkas looked through the woods finding his mud covered brother, but no sing of their pale pack member. Farkas and Vilkas looked like drowned rats by now, their fur was matted to their skin by the chilled rain, and some places were cacked in lifted their heads and let out a final desperate howl. They stood heads cocked and ears straining forward, in a silent wait.

It was faint, but they heard an answering call, one too strong for a normal wolf. It was also painful, it sounded as if Loki was in danger. Vilkas and Farkas leapt forward with a fresh surge of energy, their pack mate was hurt, they weren't going it keep it that way.

As they ran forward a sickeningly familiar scent, although damp and faint, began to flood their noses. Vilkas let out an enraged roar and moved faster through the scattering of trees, Farkas howled out a warning as he picked up his pace. A howl answered their cries, but now they realized this howl was a call for help; Loki was defiantly hurt.

They found Loki he was stuck with his back to the wall surrounded by Silverhand. At least thirty of them, and Loki had at least taken out ten. Loki had faced forty strong as a wolf that wasn't good. Loki was bleeding heavily from wounds he'd gotten from the silver blades. And just to make things worse, a tree feel just when Loki wasn't paying attention. He'd looked back to his two pack-mates and was about to call to them when he was pinned by the twisted black branches of a dead tree.

Now not only was he surrounded, he was pinned to the dirt by a dead and burning tree. Thankfully the rain quelled the flames quickly, and hey didn't need to worry about Loki getting burned alive, but the Silverhand were closing in on the now defenseless beast.

Loki lifted his muzzle from the ground, only to be met with the faces of his enemies, he lifted his head as high as he could and howled to the two moons high in the sky floating behind the clouds. His ears twitched waiting for an answer, and he got one, two werewolves charged through the Silverhand, snapping and clawing and reeking havoc. Loki gave his equivalent of a smile before dropping his head back down to the dirt where he huffed painfully.

Vilkas turned and snarled they'd downed maybe ten more with their initial charge that left twenty. Twenty left to slaughter, Vilkas's wolf howled in excited approval. Loki whined from behind them in warning, knowing these Silverhand were better trained then the common foul smelling men they normally faced. Farkas turned to Loki but Loki barked as a Silverhand took a step forward, getting his dark shaggy brown pack-mate to turn back to the fight.

Loki let his head fall to the dirt; his wounds were causing an incredible amount of pain, his whole body felt like fire raced through it. He let out a small howl that sounded like a sad groan. Vilkas looked back to him whining softly but Farkas smashed into his side as a blade came crashing toward his heart. Vilkas snapped at Farkas irritated but they had to finish the rest of the Silverhand, now only eighteen or so strong.

Out of no where a red wolf crashed into the fray, leaping over the blackened tree and the two quarreling brothers. Aela had found them. Loki looked at the side knowing a flanking force was waiting, he needed to warren his pack, but the pain was clouding his senses.

Loki whined from his prison of branches as a stray Silverhand approached him. He gave a weak snarl, but the Silverhand continued his approach, he growled struggling to try to stand that gave the stray pause. When Loki collapsed back down with a pained whine, the stranger got closer, and then a flash of lightening illuminated the man's face. Loki snarled in confusion. It was his elder brother.

"Loki." The man said, he sounded weak, and then Loki noticed the stench was not on him, his brother wasn't a Silvehand, or at least didn't smell like one. Then the copper tang hit his senses. Blood his brother's blood. The burnet collapsed a few feet away a dagger lodged in his shoulder, he looked at Loki after a struggle, and he smiled softly his tarnished gold colored eyes shining with a radiant and calming joy.

"Brother… I… you dead. Promised…. Mom…. Protect you." Loki whined in confusion as his brother's voice wavered and faded out, he heard a few words, but then the tarnished gold eyes rolled back and his brother's head was in the dirt. Loki was in too much pain to feel his shift end, the shadows consumed his vision, then all was black, then he was sky-clad, pinned down by the cage of branches.

His eyes weren't focused, he looked at his brother, the soft brown waves that framed a young but battered looking face with wise gold eyes was spread over the dirt, soaked by rain and his own blood.

Then shooting pain spread over Loki in a searing wave. He screamed as the pain bleared his world into a small cage of agony. Loki hated to admit it later but he couldn't handle it and collapsed in a dead faint.

A/N: I like ending it here forgive the delay to this chapter life drama my internet was cut off soooo... I dunno, can't get mad at me wasn't my fault. Sorry for the delay all the same.


	7. Open Arms

A/N: Well still owning nothing sooo. On with this non cannon story! Have fun reading cause out of nowhere a brother Loki never mentioned just jumped out of the ground like a daisy! Ahem…. Anyway. I'd like to present the next chapter, have fun. I'll be sitting here watching the ride. Remember hand feet and heads in the ride at all times. And they're off!

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Seven: Open Arms

(Loki wakes from his faint)

Loki groaned he felt like he'd just crawled out of a Thalmor dungeon. He cracked his eyes open to be meet with the soft glow of a fire and hushed but frantic voices. Aela's scornful voice rang out.

"You fool! I smell like a wet dog, and Loki can't be moved! And that one you picked up, who's he? We don't have time for this!" Her hissed anger got an angered growl as a response.

"I won't le you destroy him. He's not Silverhand the scent didn't stay with him, he smells like Loki, a sibling perhaps!" Vilkas snarled back Loki sat up slowly, the gashes all over him making the movement slow, and sluggish. He looked over to the fire on the other side of the cave Vilkas had a bundle held against his chest and looked like a wolf protecting its wounded cub. Loki smiled at the thought before a flash of agitation shot through him.

"Vilkas, you claim that could be my sibling, may I see him?" Loki asked sanding with a soft hiss of pain. Farkas stood up from next to the fire Loki had been laying by, quickly moving to help the smaller man, who batted away the offered help. Mutterers of 'I am not an old woman!' came from Loki and laughter echoed from Farkas.

"Loki, I-"Vilkas was about to babble out an apology but Loki held of a hand. A soft friendly smile graced the pale man. He knew Vilkas felt horrible the worried eyes that flashed emotion told him everything. Vilkas had already berated himself enough without Loki's input.

"I know, brother, I know. Now let me see him please. If he really is who I believe he is I will need to talk to him." Loki stated a grim look clouding his face, his yes darkening. Vilkas reluctantly uncurled his arms from around the tightly bundled form in his arms, letting Loki sit next to him and shift the unconscious man over to his own lap.

"By the Nine… I can scarcely believe it." Loki whispered looking at the peaceful look that was settled on the youthful face before him. Tears sprang to the emerald eyes, Loki couldn't help the sob that escaped him, and soon it was full blown crying, tears streamed down his face. That must have been what woke the bundled man, because then a soft rasp was heard.

"Don't cry little Brother; everything's going to be fine. I promise." Loki blinked and smiled at his older sibling's hazed golden eyes, he had their fathers looks, Loki looked a lot like their mother, but the two had always been close. When Loki had come home to find only death he'd given up hope of seeing any family ever again.

"Ulfric told me you'd joined us, I nearly hit him. I yelled at him instead; you know he actually hid behind Galmar?" Loki's brother said smiling up at his younger sibling. Loki looked shocked then started laughing.

"Ulfric did what? I do not believe it." Loki chuckled as his tears of mixed relief and pain became forgotten. He blocked out the three others who watched the easy exchange in awe, never had they seen Loki so open.

"Okay, so he didn't hide exactly, he did take a step back though. I stopped yelling and started laughing hysterically, and then Ralof came in and gave me the report and note you'd left. I let Ulfric look it over but still kept it. He apologized he couldn't get word to me about you sooner by the way, Ralof I mean." Loki grinned at the memories that came up of Ralof and him running from Alduin.

"So I hear my little brother is the big bad Dragonborn. It true?" Loki blinked and eyed his brother for a moment. A grin settled on his face.

"Yeah, I am Dovahkiin." Loki said when the dragon tongue left his lips the ground rumbled, his voice seeping into the earth causing it to shudder in response to the flow of power. Loki's brother's eyes widened in wonder and awe, and then he said something that caused Loki's gut to twist.

"It is true. You'll defeat Alduin, bane of kings. Loki I knew when Mother made me swear I'd find you again you'd be different, but I never thought this would happen." The awe that was clear in his brother's eyes caused Loki to cringe and look away. His brother snapped from his awe and worry washed his face.

"Brother… Dreavin, I am sorry." Loki said his voice tight as if it hurt him to speak. Loki couldn't look his brother in the eyes, knowing the cruel fate that had befallen their mother. He'd failed to save her; it was him who had her blood staining his hands and very soul. Loki clenched his jaw his eyes wanting to water again.

"Loki, what do you apologize for? I know of nothing ill that has come from you or your actions. Brother what's wrong?" Dreavin tried to sit up but the beating he'd taken while trying to hunt Loki down had taken a toll and he hissed as pain shot through him. Loki looked at him in panic and began to fret, his hands glowing a soft gold and his lips softly reciting incantations of healing.

"Sorry! Dreavin just relax, I healed most of the damage but do not try moving, I can not tell the extent of the damage yet." Loki murmured quietly as he adjusted his bundled brother fretting like a mother would to a child. Dreavin wasn't having it.

"Loki for the love of Talos! Stop! I'm perfectly fine! I know my leg is broken in at least two places; my left arm is useless until it can get checked, and I have a few bruised ribs but they'll heal! I don't need you fretting like a mother hen!" Dreavin hissed glaring at Loki as the younger stopped in shock. Loki started laughing and the cold look slipped off Dreavin's face as he joined his brother in hysterics.

"What in Oblivion are you two on?" Aela snapped finally getting tired of it all.

Loki stopped laughing almost instantly, and then Dreavin stopped right after, his face looking at Loki with a sadness lingering in his tarnished gold orbs. Loki's face was now schooled and placid; Dreavin pursed his lips knowing that it must mean something had happened. Something he'd have to hear.

"I am not on anything, Aela. I am just relived my Brother by blood is still here and not dead." Loki said coolly, his eyes not betraying anger or any sing of what he felt to Dreavin.

Dreavin sighed deeply looking around for the first time since opening his eyes. He looked at the tall scornful looking woman Loki had just addressed, she seemed ruffled and she turned her back muttering something he didn't catch before slipping away into the shallow cave and laying down with a well used bow. He made a mental note in his mind not to piss her off.

"Vilkas, Farkas, I would like you both to meet Dreavin, my older Brother." Loki said, his voice sounding tired and soft like a sigh in the wind. Dreavin shot a worried look to his little brother, seeing how tired the younger looked.

"Hey, you took a beating, you sure you don't want Loki looking you over? He's a good healer." Vilkas said his whole demeanor spoke of a young love flustered man. Loki smiled at the tell tail sings rippling around his friend. Loki forgave Vilkas for last night; he'd repaid Loki by saving him from his own hot headedness. Dreavin looked at the large man and suddenly blanched.

"Holy crap you're with a Companion!" Dreavin gasped, at his own shout a pain blooming in his chest from bruised ribs. Vilkas twitched in response, as if he didn't like the pained response.

"He is a Companion, a great one to." Farkas piped up as he walked around to plop down next to Loki, near Dreavin, which earned a tightening in Vilkas that Loki noticed. Loki grinned; he recognized this he'd gone through it with Brynjolf.

"I meant no offense..." Dreavin was still pale and now looked at Farkas. Loki shook his head rolling his eyes.

"You know Dreavin the Companions aren't unbeatable, nor are they as pure as one always thinks." Loki muttered the corruption part to himself but Dreavin heard him and frowned. He knew Loki had become a werewolf, he'd seen him, but that didn't make Loki a monster.

"Loki I know you may be a Werewolf but pull your head from what ever dark place you stuffed it for the warmth because I don't care what idea you have in that dimly lit skull of yours you're not a monster." Dreavin sat up careful not to put weight on his broken leg, or to even try moving his left arm. He batted away Loki's immediate worried response to try and get him to lie back down.

"I'm fine." Dreavin hissed through clenched teeth, as he sat up his body aching like hell, but it was going to ach whether he was sitting up or lying down. He was starting to sweat, his skin blanching from the light tan to stark white.

"You need rest." Vilkas chimed growing more worried for the stranger as his wolf crashed around in a fit inside his head. Loki smiled at Vilkas knowing what was playing through his mind to a good degree. Dreavin nodded his face still paler then it should be.

"I probably should but I'm not until I'm sure my brother's head is out of his ass." Dreavin half joked but truly he wanted to make sure Loki was okay before he did anything else. Loki just shook his head letting out a chuckle.

"Deavin, how did I get my head up my ass this time?" Loki asked looking at him with a grin, but worry shone I his eyes. He wished his brother would just lie back down. Dreavin was always stubborn but this was ridicules.

"Dreavin please, you do not help yourself by doing this." Loki said clenching his hand to resist the urge to help his Brother. Loki was slipping further into his habits he'd picked up in the Deserts, and everyone was seeing it.

"Yeah. But I'm helping you, and that's good enough for me. Ulfric took upon himself the duty of informing me of mom's and father's deaths. He told me they both died in your arms. He said it nearly broke you, then you went on a rampage against the Thalmor, you got caught and Ulfric came with his own elite to save your sorry hide." Dreavin said his eyes flashed at the mention of the Dominion. But his voice became tight, as if he was in pain.

"Loki, I know what its like to see someone you care for, family even, die for you or in your arms. But you should never throw away your life. You know Ralof nearly broke into hysterics after they got word of you capture? Ulfirc nearly shouted the palace to the floor yelling out orders. Or so I'm told." Dreavin had gotten paler and his slight grin at the end of his little speech couldn't cover it up.

Dravin was tired and he knew Loki hadn't meant to cause him pain. But when he'd heard what had happened he'd cried, he'd actually broke down in front of Ralof and Ulfric and everyone, he'd been so relieved and so scared his brother was alive, after such a gap in contact he knew his brother was safe.

"I am sorry, I was despaired at the time my mind did not think clearly nor did my heart, forgive me my brother." Loki had tears in his eyes as a vice tightened around his heart at sensing his brother's despair. Loki didn't want to know but he had to ask, or Dreavin would tell him anyway.

"He is dead?" Loki stated more than asked looking every bit as wounded and tired as he'd been feeling. Dreavin pursed his lips and looked down; he blinked a few times taking a deep breath he nodded.

"In my place. He took a Thalmor blade through the chest to protect me. I'd been shot in the side and was down, an easy target. He got in the way. My men rallied and drove the Thalmor troops off, but none of them were healers of any caliber. I tried my best to stop it, but death is inevitable when you lose that much blood. I'm sorry Loki." Dreavin closed his eyes and slouched, his body looking ready to collapse in on itself. Loki hugged him careful not to agitate the injured arm.

Dreavin brought up and good arm and pulled Loki closer, resting his head on top of his younger brothers, who now probably felt centuries older and he'd be right. Loki looked younger than twenty and yet his words spoke of someone centuries older. He rubbed Loki's shoulder as his brother cried.

Dreavin closed his eyes and began to hum an old tune their mother would sing to them when they were young boys. Loki stifled his despaired sobs to listen to the humming, before quietly Loki began to sing the words, barley a whisper.

Loki finished the song him and Dreavin holding each other tightly, Loki still looked like he was crying but his sobs had ceased. Both looked exhausted, Vilkas shifted his position, slipping an arm around the bundled Dreavin, who yelped in surprise. Loki stood with Vilkas swaying on his feet, he gave Vilkas a weary look then held out his arms and motioned to Vilkas to hand him over.

"No. I'm holding him, you'll drop him." Vilkas stated with a flat look his voice betraying slight agitation. Loki growled at him swaying on his feet and almost groaning in pain. Farkas got up and held Loki steady, this time Loki just gave in and leaned onto the other for much needed support. Loki walked over to his bedding and pointed to the spot next to him. Vilkas frowned he opened his mouth to say something when Loki held up his hand silencing him.

"Let him get to know you first, Vilkas." Loki muttered rubbing at his tired eyes. Loki looked over to Aela who was giving Vilkas an icy glare.

"We will be moving tomorrow, I will carry him, alright?" Loki called to Aela, who just gave him a grunt in response; she turned her back to him and the fire and fell asleep.

"Um… "Dreavin said looking at the dark haired man holding him close, the man was built like a warrior no doubt about it, but the gentle hold on him spoke of a lot more. Dreavin felt his face heat up as the pale blue eyes settled on him. He suddenly wanted to be vary small, those pale blue orbs were as intense as fire, but as calm as a forest lake. When was the last time Dreavin found a good looking man with eyes like those? Well a single man anyway, Ulfric was taken damn it all.

"That is Vilkas, do not worry about him. He would not hurt you nor would he ever want to." Loki snickered as he watched Vilkas eye Dreavin with that look that just screamed 'I want'. Loki noticed Dreavin start to blush and begin to shift uneasily, as if unsettled.

"Can I be put down, please? Not that I think you'll drop me, but this is embarrassing." Dreavin muttered trying to hide his face under a fold in the blanket that wrapped around him. Vilkas let his cocky smirk light up, as he leaned down and placed Dreavin next to Loki's 'bed'

"You know, Loki isn't the only wolf here, and when you smell like that it can be rather hard not to take a nibble to see how you taste." Vilkas murmured in Dreavin's ear, nipping at the shell. Dreavin sucked in a quick breath, going from a soft pink to a full on blush. Loki blinked at Vilkas in shock and nearly doubled over laughing when his brother went bright red and froze, his gold eyes blown wide.

"Vilkas, I think that you are going to give Dreavin a heart attack." Loki chuckled trying to hold back but failing miserably. Vilkas shrugged and pulled away, although it was reluctant.

"You should look him over tomorrow; it'll be easier on everyone if he's healed." Vilkas stated pulling up his normal attitude. Loki rolled his eyes and shot a wink to his brother, who was still flushed. Loki stretched and pulled his things together, finding a few spare furs he made a make shift bed next to his, helping his brother shift onto it.

"What was that for?" Dreavin asked quietly, hoping not to draw attention to himself, he didn't see the other one, Farkas, anywhere near them and hopped that even with wolf senses no one would hear him.

"Well brother I think Vilkas has taken an interest in you." Loki piped up lying down on his own bedding, being careful not to agitate any of his own bruises or gashes. Loki placed his head on his crossed arms his face looking up to the flickering shadows cast on the ceiling by the fire. He glanced at his brother, a smile on his lips.

"You two would be good together, give him a chance. Vilkas is a good man, and we both know you'd never sleep with a woman." Loki joked, chuckling at the muttered retort from his brother.

"Neither would you, pain in my ass Virgin." Dreavin muttered and Loki started laughing. Dreavin glared at him, muttering about crazy thick headed were-pups.

"I Have not been so innocent for a while brother." Loki muttered laughing while Dreavin sputtered.

"Who!? When? Have you married?" Dreavin sputtered looking at Loki with an owlish expression. Loki ducked his head wincing.

"No… I've not asked, nor do I have an amulet of Mara from Skyim, I wear the one I was given by a Khajiit named Frasha one of Father's friends. I don't think he realizes that my amulet I have is one for Mara yet, but I'll be getting one from Riften's Temple soon. I hope." Loki says to Dreavin letting his eyes drift closed as sleep claims him. Dreavin lays there listening as Loki's breaths even out, and he knows his brother is asleep. Slowly Dreavin drifts off as well. Both Bothers hoping tomorrow would be less eventful then the earlier day.

Dreavin took a while to sleep however, thoughts clouding his mind. How the hell did his little brother get his cherry popped before him? What would Loki say if he found out? Who the hell bedded his little brother!? But the one that troubled him most, who would be present at Loki's eventual marriage that could represent their father or mother?

A/N: Wow, I finished two chapters with the net still down. Hope this is making up for the delay! Frensha is pronounced Fra-shaw.

Emerald Out!


	8. Of Axes and Plans

A/N: Wow… I finished two chapters in my net down time…. Well this is the third I've started with my net down, hope I can get it up soon and get the reviews from this so… on with this? I own nothing! Oh forgive me if I misspell a name, I haven't had much time to play my games for a while….

Title: Rest My Little Wolf

Chapter Eight: Of Axes and Plans

(Cave they crashed in)

Loki opened his eyes and felt the cold in his bones, he groaned at the stiff feeling. He knew with the beating he'd taken he'd feel stiff but this was ridicules! He felt like a man so old that his bones could tell him what weather the day would bring. Loki didn't like this feeling, this stiffness that accompanied healing. His eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom of the small cave, the fire near them was now a few embers, needing to be tended. He rolled almost groaning again, in genuine pain. He had his eyes closed when the smell finally registered.

"Hey, you going to come over and eat. You slept like the dead." Aela called noticing to her great pleasure his utter discomfort in the bleak light of a dreary cloud covered morning. Loki glared as he stood swaying on his feet as his wounds decided to cause him hell.

"Loki, you alright?" Dreavin called from his spot next to the others, he tried to get up forgetting his broken leg, but luckily he was next to Vilkas, otherwise he would have gotten up. Loki gave Vilkas a quick glance silently saying thank you, Vilkas nodded as a welcome. Dreavin looked embarrassed but still looked at Loki worried.

"I'm fine, I feel like hell, but that comes with healing. Now, I would feel a lot better if I could look over your wounds and see what I can do to speed their healing. Please Dreavin." Loki walked over knowing he didn't look as good as he said but he needed to be strong. For Dreavin, for the Companions, and for Kodlak he needed to be strong.

"Loki you know I won't until I know if you're really alright." Dreavin sighed in slight frustration. Loki returned the frustration by running a hand trough his hair and letting out a long sigh before placing his hands on his hips and giving Dreavin a defiant glare.

"I can walk is that not proof enough?" Loki snapped growing impatient wanting to heal his stubborn brother so they could get moving. Loki and Dreavin stared each other down, everyone else in the cave becoming slightly nervous, wondering if the two were going to brawl. But finally Loki gave up throwing his hand in the air with a loud sigh.

"Fine you bull headed troll!" Loki sighed in defeat, he ran his hands through is hair before stumbling back to his pack grabbing it and walking with steadier legs as he made his way back o the others.

Dreavin grinned in triumph, Loki glared at everyone and Vilkas chuckled at the scene between the two. Dreavin watched with clear curiosity as Loki pealed off his deer skin shirt before pulling out a vile filed with a vibrant red cream.

Loki noticed his brothers stare before looking very uncomfortable and looking away. Loki mistook the stare for something different; his whole form was littered with scares. He thought his brother's stare was aimed at the pale mars etching his skin. Dreavin picked up on the shame right away.

"'The scares of a Warrior can tell his story as well as any words.'" Dreavin recited the quote from their Father; it was what the reply he'd give when young Loki or Dreavin would inquire about an old scar. Loki throat tightened as he though of the man, a noble soul in life, and even in the grips of death. Loki looked up at Dreavin who smiled at him.

"I have just as many." Dreavin said a sorrowful look flashing in his eye. Loki looked up shocked, he highly doubted Dreavin had so many, but he'd not out right cry liar. He would like some solid proof but he believed his brother for now.

"I want proof but I will believe you for now… Farkas, you know how to apply this salve can you help me?" Loki tried not to look embarrassed but Farkas smiled hat broad grin, nodding as Loki tried not to go bright red. Loki quickly applied the healing ointment to the bruises and cuts located on his arms and chest, what he couldn't get Farkas covered in the red healing paste. Loki looted a few bandages from his pack and wrapped the red slashes over his chest and back. He looked up after tying his last bandage.

Loki put the half full jar back into is pouch. Before slipping back on the deer skin shirt, he turned back to his brother giving a grim look.

"Depending if I have to reset any bones this may hurt." Dreavin nodded knowing already that what must be done must be done. Loki moved closer and inspected fist the arm in the sling, no bone had been damaged but the shoulder was red and needed Loki's healing salve and a small bit of magic to speed recovery.

After the shoulder was bandaged Loki moved to the broken leg. Loki was careful, fearful of jolting it and causing unnecessary pain and damage. Luckily the bones did not need to be reset and the splint on the broken limb kept it secure; Loki let healing magic wash over the hurt limb doing all he could before cutting off the magic flow. It took a bit out of him, he was handy with healing spells but that didn't meant he was used to spending so much magic at one time.

"You ok?" Dreavin was worried again as he saw his brothers sagging shoulders and weary eyes. Loki grinned at the worry knowing the weariness would fade soon.

"I am fine, just not used to spending so much magic at one time, I may be a healer but that does not make me a master mage." Loki said softly, repressing a yawn. Loki took a bit of bread and venison like everyone else before they gathered together their things and headed out. Dreavin insisted on at least hobbling a little in his splint.

"I'm a grown man, not a helpless boy!" Dreavin protested the idea he needed his younger brother to carry him. Loki shook his head at the stubbornness making his older brother swear on Talos that if he grew strained he'd let Vilkas carry him. Dreavin swore, but Vilkas and Loki still hung near him like smoke as they journeyed on.

Dreavin to Aela's surprise seemed to enjoy Vilkas's attention, although seemed a tad annoyed at both Loki and Vilkas for their constant vigilance over him as if he were a baby bird rather than an adult man. Dreavin even flirted with the slightly older man, more than once Aela caught a small exchange between the two that bordered on love sick. She rolled her eyes.

Loki smiled softly, letting the two have their space, he moved closer to Farkas to talk about old missions and battles they'd fought and won, even veering off to Loki's time as a caravan escort in the deserts Elsweyr.

They approached the gates near nightfall, Dreavin having worn out his healing leg had consented to Vilkas carrying him, so the pace had increased over the day, but now they slowed again, Loki was hesitant to face his old family, scared of the judgment surly awaiting him in Jorrvaskr's halls. Vilkas and Aela shared a quick look then nodded to Farkas who nudged Loki.

"They don't blame you Loki, they blame the Silverhand. They saw through grief better than I." Vilkas stated in a rush, the others nodded Dreavin looked confused but did not ask, knowing very well it was a matter he should not intrude in.

Loki nodded still unsure he let them lead him and Dreavin, who asked to be allowed to hobble his way through Whiterun with a little dignity. Vilkas put him on his feet but was careful and hovered near like a worried doe over her fawn. They reached the gates as the first stars began to speckle the azure sky. The aurora lights would soon follow.

"Hail Companions!" The Guard on duty called, he walked closer a torch in hand, and when he saw Loki he sputtered and nearly tipped over his own feet.

"S-Stormblade, it's an honor!" He stammered, Loki held in an irritated sigh. How many fell over themselves to recite his war title, it was pathetic and annoying to Loki actually, not at all flattering. Loki's eye twitched even and he willed him self to behave.

"Open the gates." Vilkas replied, gearing the startled soldier into action, the guard ran up to the gates and opened them, allowing the group to pass. Loki heard Aela mutter something about the guard being a pig headed idiot. Dreavin seemed a tad annoyed about the obvious staring at his splint. Loki noticed and drew closer, silently offering support.

When they entered Jorrvaskr Loki was greeted by the familiar scents of home and family, it stunned him. He stood dazed for a few moments, and then he got slugged. He stumbled to the side, not having expected the attack; he snapped to attention, looking at his attacker, he was faced with the other whelps. Not knowing which had hit him he waited unsure of what to do now.

"You disappeared. You expected me to hug you? Yeah right." Njada nearest of the whelps sneered; Loki had hated her she was a red headed bitch with a shield and a nasty temperament. The Dark Elf, Athis, gave him an uncertain look.

"Staying this time or running off?" He said, his arms crossed and whole demeanor screaming boardum. Loki knew better the Elf was just acting tough. More than once Loki had helped Athis through a bad case of Rockjoint, Ataxia, Brittleshins, or a bad night terror and Athis had become a good friend because of it. Loki looked him in the eye letting his emotions shine through.

"I am unable to settle back home. I must manage another city; I have become Thane of Riften and… I might be settling there permanently." Loki felt that tingle that told him something was going to go wrong and he pushed the thought away.

"Who's that cripple?" The bitch Njada leered looking pointedly at Dreavin's splint. Dreavin glared he opened his mouth to retort when Loki cut him off with a biting remark.

"My brother you bitch, I suggest a whelp learns manners to use with her betters, he could easily give you a thrashing if it were not for his broken leg." Loki hissed a yellow glint in his eyes and his hands clenching into fists. He started her down and she was cowed by his glare.

"You whelps should go back to what you were told." Farkas barked, at this the whelps scattered and Loki calmed himself down rubbing at a temple trying to stop the throbbing from the stress of dealing with that bitch as well as his howling wolf.

"This way, Dreavin, I'll take you to my room you can rest there. I'll meet you all at the forge." Vilkas led a blushing Dreavin to the stairs, and with out asking picked the man up bridle style and carried him down the steps. Dreavin's shouted profanities aimed at the overly cocky Vilkas were soon drowned out as the door to the Hall's lower level shut.

"I think Vilkas is going to have a hell of a time taming my brother." Loki laughed as the three walked out of the Hall toward the forge. Aela looked around before slipping into the Under Forge, followed by Farkas then a confused Loki, who had been a tad bit upset about meeting where Kodlak had been burned only to find Vilkas had meant the Under Forge. Loki knew Vilkas had probably done it because Dreavin wasn't a Companion so shouldn't know about the secret tunnel, but still.

"We'll wait till Vilkas shows up." Aela said leaning against the wall, Loki nodded, leaning against the wall as well. Loki let his mind drift and soon enough his thoughts flew to his hearts keeper. He wanted to be in Brynjolf's arms, not discussing Kodlak's unfulfilled wish. Loki knew no cure for Werewolves. It weighed his heart since Kodlak had given a bit of hope before his death, but with Kodlak dead he doubted a cure would ever be found. Loki was torn from his thoughts when Vilkas strode in. They discussed the ways to complete the quest and as Loki had thought, the only way they could was sealed.

"Damn it all to Oblivion!" Loki growled in frustration, wanting no more shouting between Aela and Vilkas, just then the key to the puzzle strode in. Eorlund walked up to Loki and held before him, whole and in all its former glory, Wuuthrad. Loki let his jaw drop, he'd never thought… no, he never expected the blacksmith to repair the ancient Axe.

"Wuuthrad is a tool, and tools are meant to be broken…" He trailed off walking up to sand by the empty bowl that once held the wolf blood that turned Loki in the center of the small chamber. He looked directly at Loki, before continuing, "And repaired." That look in the man's eyes slammed Loki in the gut, the Axe was remade they could save Kodlak. Loki meet Eorlund gaze as the man walked up to Loki and held out the axe.

"I think Loki should be the one to carry and return it to the tomb of Ysgramor. It's only fitting that the one who brought the last shard to us is the one to do it." Eorlund pushed the Ax into Loki's hands before turning and walking out with a quick finale note over his shoulder.

"You should get going soon; your guest might not be safe here alone. Not with his leg the way it is anyway, get every thing together and get going." With that Loki was left staring at the false door to the Under Forge and Wuuthrad weighing heavy in his hands.

"I'll take Dreavin to your home Loki, and then I'll meet you three at the gates." Vilkas stated snapping Loki from his stunned thoughts.

"I shall go with you, I will tell my Housecarle to watch Dreavin then we can gather some things from there and meet Aela and Farkas at the gates." Loki stated it clearly and squared his shoulders, Vilkas could indeed get Dreavin there but the Housecarl was a different matter. Loki swore she had the brain of a ground hog.

With Wuuthrad safely strapped to his back Loki led Vilkas down to Dreavin. Loki smiled at his brothers curled up form, well mostly curled; one leg was sticking out, the one in the splint. Loki moved up and picked his brother up careful of not jarring the broken limb. Dreavin stirred slightly, muttering about something Loki didn't catch, but it sounded similar to 'Vilkas'. After collecting their precious burden they headed for Breezehome.

"Greetings my Thane." The Woman called, Loki wanted to tell her to say it with out sarcasm or just not say it period, but he didn't wish to wake his still sleeping brother.

"This is a very dear person to me. You are to treat him with the utmost respect, Understood?" Loki voice was steely and held no room for argument or Sarcasm. The Housecarl nodded looking board, but Loki held her in his steady gaze giving a silent threat. She knew not to let harm or insult befall this man being placed in her care. He grabbed some of the coin he'd stashed in his trunk, and the witch heads.

"Hey, leaving with out a proper good bye? That's hurtful, little brother." Dreavin called Loki looked back at him shaking his head. He walked back and gave Dreavin a quick hug.

"I shall see you soon, just heading north a bit. I will be back." Loki withdrew and quickly left the house knowing that if he stayed he'd not leave. Something wasn't sitting right with him and the thought of staying with his brother was far more appealing than running head long into this hidden danger. Loki knew that there was something, he couldn't place it but there was something at the back of his mind screaming danger.

He met the others at the gate, the blue glow of the aurora meeting them as they raced along the northern path to Ysgramor's tomb. The challenges they had faced were only barley the beginning.

A/N: I think it be pointless to talk about the journey to the coast, it's long and not important so here this chapter ends and another begins. Let's see if Loki can stay sane, if they all can survive the undead, and if Loki will find the danger.

Emerald out!


End file.
